Becoming Who We Are Sequel to Heartbeat
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: What happens next to Cassie and Lynn? What's so special about their life in Forks and La Push?
1. Preface

PREFACE---

'Let me drown. Let me fall down, deeper.' I came up, puncturing the surface of the lake water, enough to get a gust of air before sinking back down like a rock and touching the bed again. I could only hold myself down for about a minute before letting my strength fail and I pushed off towards the daylight again.

Sound filled my ears suddenly and the light blinded me. Everything seemed so much clearer, a lot more than before my trip to the secluded lake.

My dark hair swept around my neck, clinging to skin as desperately as I used to cling to someone. The aqua color reflected against my tan skin, giving off a strange tint.

It was about midday, I could tell from the sun shining straight down on my head and shoulders. Time seemed to pass so slowly. All I wanted to do was get away from everyone, everything. Just for a while.

I went back under. Shadows covered everything, in the new world I was surrounded by. I held my eyes open even in the murky clouds. Next thing I know, a pressure forces me off to the side and bubbles rose up passed me. A blurry face moved in front of me and I felt my waist and wrists being tugged back to the edge of the water. I fought against the limbs that were entrapping me, air bubbles escaping my mouth. I feared the unknown that was still creeping closer. It was darkness, something I had been hoping for. Now I just remained stubborn in getting out of the impossible grasp of the person.

My head resurfaced as I wildly thrashed about.

"St-" water gurgled from my mouth as I sank back under, but was pulled back up. "Stop!" I yelled to the canopy of trees, which was all I could see.

"Evelynn!" My flailing stopped as the vice grip pinned my arms to my side and I let the male figure bring me back to solid ground. I knew that voice… but the darkness was edging up again.

"Lynn…" I was placed on my back and I could feel the grass blades tickling the backs of my arms and legs. I was not able to focus, except for the flickering lights, of leaves moving in front of the sun from the wind, against my eyelids.


	2. Chapter 1

LYNN-

I figured some things out by the next Saturday. I waited in my room for the signal that everyone had made it to the La Push Ocean Park beach safely. Jacob was with some of his friends and he promised to drop by for a little while. At the moment I was just trying to figure myself out, as always. After Mr. Bryan allowed me to stay in senior classes though I was sophomore age, I started to act serious. Maybe a little too much. I answered logical questions without smart remarks, gave nice advice when asked for an opinion, and after Lauren told me off for talking to her boyfriend I realized I had to back away from boys in general. It wasn't fair to their girlfriends.

I guess you could say I grew up more. But in exchange, I drifted. Jessica was eager to use the chance to wrap Mike around her finger, Bella was spending more time with Edward, Roselie and that Marcus boy got together, and Cassie finally got her date with Emmett. Jacob was also grateful for my lack of flirting with him.

And I was smiling for the sake of my mother. That's why this Saturday changed things.

I got a call from Mike saying they were on their way. I left a note on the fridge saying the same for Jacob to see. During the walk, I felt different. I had a weird feeling from every part of my body. A fire burning in a pit, gradually growing bigger. I pushed away the feeling when I saw Tyler waving frantically at me.

"Hey, Lynn! Wow, you seem to look different every day I see you! Hotter every day!" He jogged over to my side, and I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Better watch it, Ty. I think you're actually getting Miss Taken over there jealous," He looked a little surprised then turned to see Lauren. I took the chance to escape. I didn't feel much like talking at the moment. It made me wonder why I was even here.

Cassie popped out of the side of the blue van everyone seemed to be around, trying to scare me. I smiled at her a little. I kept walking to the ring of driftwood that Eric, Mike, and Bella set up and were around.

"Wow, it's blue!" I heard Bella exclaim before I even got close. She was watching the driftwood fire with Mike hovering behind her. Hmm, better watch out Mike. You'll get yourself in a mess with all these girls. I thought to myself, my eyes wandering to the different girls. It made me hesitate to realize that with Bella and Jessica, he would never give up trying. What a good sport. I had felt the same way for someone… and still do. But it was unrequited, and I couldn't stand it. I was slowly giving up, as I saw all of these happy couples drifting around me. No one was there for me. I wasn't good enough for any of them. At most I was eye candy. And that was something else I couldn't stand.

I'd stuck my nose up in the air about things like this, and hadn't seen that it was all around me, but without happening to me. Why couldn't I have that someone to care about, to have them wrap their strong and sturdy arms around me? It wasn't meant to happen that way, I suppose. And the one I wanted would never see.

After a while, a group of us set out for the tidal pools. I hung around the back as Mike and Cassie competed for the lead. Bella was struggling at my side, and I was almost inclined to help her, but she was too determined looking. I sighed to myself, still feeling that odd out of place notion.

We got back to see that Jacob and his friends had made it after all. I refused the eagerness to run up and hug his neck as he sat down by the others. Instead I just took my seat at the edge of the party, so I could try and ignore that he and Bella were reacquainting themselves and having a jolly time. She gave him 'that look' and my hands started to shake fiercely.

I couldn't believe I had actually wanted to help 'that'! She was wooing him in just one moment, and in that moment I knew he was gone. I refused to see that he was never even there. He grinned at her so brightly and I couldn't take it.

All this time, Bella and Edward, Bella and Jacob, Bella and Mike. Even Tyler and Eric had a thing for her! What was it with this woman? She could have any one of these boys, it was a shock to see right now she was choosing my… My what? My friend?

I was terrified of myself right then. I wanted so much to just… to tear through all of these silly faces around me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be the right friend, the right girl. I was NOTHING.

I realized I was running through the forest now, hating myself altogether. What was it I was becoming, or had become? A monster, that's what it was.

There was a pain spreading throughout all of me, and I couldn't shake it off no matter how much I tried.

Everything was a blur as I escaped the scene, and escaped my emotions just for a little while.


	3. Chapter 2

CASSIE-

It was dark out now and no one had noticed Lynn's disappearance but me. I decided that it was getting too loud, so I walked a little farther down the shore line until the happy laughs were just a dull murmur amongst the waves. I sat, thinking about my life before Forks. I suddenly felt a tap on my leg and looked down to see a pebble. I looked up, locking my green eyes with deep, cheerful blue ones.

"Hey there," Mike smiled down at me, "Why'd you leave?" I shrugged.

"It got too loud for me." He grinned and sat down beside me.

"Well, is it alright if I keep you company?" I smiled.

"Of course, Mikey!" I ruffled his hair a little.

"H-Hey! Quit it!" he whined. I laughed and stopped, looking back to the deep purple waves that crashed against the drunken shore.

He stared at me for a second then asked, "What are you thinking about?" I simply smiled.

"Nothing." He tried giving me a stern look, but it just made his face look distorted. I laughed, "Ok! Ok! Geeze! You learn how to read faces or something?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, sorta. I get a lot of practice with Lynn," I stopped smiling at that. He stopped too.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" I smiled absentmindedly.

"Did you know that Lynn was my first friend?" He gave me a weird look.

"What? How?"

"People...never liked being near me in my other school. So, I'd always stay with my brother. People used to do....very horrible things to me. But one...o-one...they did one thing. One horrible, horrible thing. It was supposed to be just a regular, harmless prank. But...it went wrong. REALLY wrong, Mike."

"What happened, Cas?" he whispered, laying his hand on mine. I shuddered.

"They were just gonna lock me in an equipment closet for a few hours. B-But...what they didn't know is that one of the Basketball Score Boards had broken. And that there was a drink that someone had left there. It was freezing in that room and my Anemia had been acting funny all day, so I could have fainted at any given time. Well, as I stood there, trying to warm myself, I started crying. I don't know why. I just...did. Well, my Anemia decided to pay me a visit then. And the score board happened to be right behind me." I stopped, to breathe in shallowly, "Guess which way I fell." He stared at me, horrified.

"Did you...?" I pulled off my jacket and pulled up the back of my shirt. He gasped as his eyes landed on a long jagged scar running over my shoulder blade and under my bra. I shivered feeling him tracing it.

"Cassie..." he whispered.

"What is this?" a shrill voice screeched. I let down my shirt as we looked back to meet the glaring eyes of Jessica. I sighed, standing up and grabbing my jacket. I walked right past her as she ranted on, asking what in the name of La Push we were doing.

"Wait for me, Cassie!" Mike called, running up behind me.

"Ugh! But Mike!" Jessica whined, running up to him and grabbing his hand. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the fire alone, along with giving Mike an apologetic look.


	4. Chapter 3

LYNN-

I ended up deep in the forest, far enough to where I had never been before. I turned around and began to run where I came from.

I stopped at a little dirt road leading up to a faded gray house with a big wooden door to match. Yellow and orange flowers spiced up the welcoming features while they sat under the roof of the porch. The house reminded me of one of the many little antique stores I used to go to with my mom. The lights were on and a faint smell wafted over to me. I sighed, already feeling at ease. Was it a coincidence that I ended up at this unknown but peaceful little place? I had been debating on what this little 'problem' of mine was doing to me. I figured I could be bordering insanity, so why not? I inspected the yard, picking out all the little things that kept me calm.

I sauntered around, completely forgetting that someone actually lived here, until a call came from the now open front door.

"You know, it's impolite to go through someone's yard without asking their permission first," I snapped my head up to see a beautiful woman standing in the frame, mixing something in a cream colored bowl. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and as she turned fully towards me, I held in a gasp. It wasn't the flour striped across her forehead and chin, but it was the dark jagged scars across the right side of her face, that dragged down her features into a crooked scowl. But her left side still held a little smile.

"Why don't you come in and have a bite to eat? I was just letting a pie cool. I hope you like apple," I stood still, afraid, not of her, but the essence of the scar that had given me a recognition.

"If you're not hungry, then you can just come here until the rain has come and gone." We both glanced up at the sky to see dark clouds creeping along towards us. I finally obliged and stepped up the single step to her home.

"My name is Evelynn Clearwater… I'm sorry for trespassing, it's just that…" I couldn't really explain why I was here; I just felt I had the urge to stop when I did.

"It's fine. Come, sit. I'm Emily," She guided me to a seat at her little round table and stirred whatever it was in the bowl a few times. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't really want to rethink of my hostility I had had. So, I just listened as Emily seemed to talk to herself. Then so suddenly I hadn't noticed it, she turned to me.

"You poor girl. It's so strange to happen to you… but I guess it couldn't be helped. Do you know what's going on?" She looked at me with incredibly concerned eyes. Any thoughts of some prank disappeared at once.

"Um… no." It was slightly embarrassing to admit that, but I did eventually. "What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's not really my place to tell you. Why don't I get you something to drink while we wait on the pie to cool? Sam will be here soon, so until then just make yourself at home," It clicked then. Everything was against my single nature; my own loneliness was crushing me in itself. Sam's place, Sam's girl. It felt too peaceful to be true.

I sat on my shaking hands and lay my head on the cool wooden table, letting rest catch up to me, instead of hating myself more.

Why was it I had such odd spasms and tremors, and hate that filled me to the brim? It couldn't just be that I wasn't happy to be without someone who actually loved me. Or someone at all, to be technical.

I wished someone could explain who I was.

The door clicked open about an hour later and in walked Sam Uley. I lifted my head sluggishly, having fallen asleep with my head pressed against the hard wood after eating two helpings of pie. I was trying to ignore the fire inside of me, still.

Emily got up from her chair and the two embraced lovingly. It made me ache and hate once again. They were so unbelievably happy… There had to be something severely wrong with me. I repelled love.

"Evelynn," He greeted me, no note of real recognition in his voice. We'd only met formally, we weren't friends or anything. But I had a feeling I was going to end up spending a lot more time around these two.

"She arrived here a little while ago, confused as ever. You have a lot to teach her my love," Sam placed a sweet kiss onto her crooked, scarred lips then turned to me. There was a hint of understanding and a helpful smile for me. At least it wasn't empty.

"Come on. We have a lot to do tonight," He strode out of the house with two steps and I followed quietly. He led me back into the woods, deeper still until we got to a vast clearing. Immediately I was glued to a spot and Sam walked to the other end. I wondered why so far away. His form shimmered a little and I blinked. Was that me or…? The ground was shaking under my feet. I tried to ignore it.

"Evelynn, do you feel that?" He yelled out to me.

"What?"

"That tremor, it's inside of you. Don't fight it if you want the answers!" I looked at him crazily, shaking my feet like they had gone to sleep after sitting on them for too long. What was he talking about? Then I heard it. A growl ripped out through the air. It was threatening me, sounding lethal. When I looked up again, Sam was gone, in his place a black creature as large as a bear. It was running straight at me! Surprise shot through my body and the hairs on my arms rose, my spine tingling. Another growl sounded, closer to me than I thought. I turned in a complete circle, but there was no one, or nothing else around. It came again when I looked at the running form. It was me making the frightening growls! And as the animal got closer, I could see it was beginning to look like a giant wolf. It was aiming for a lunge at my throat. The shaking and heat burst throughout me.

*Calm down Evelynn. You did a good job.*

*What the hell? What are you? Wait, I can hear myself! I can hear YOU! Sam, is that really you?* I stared intently into the black eyes of the wolf on top of me, pinning me to the ground. It didn't seem nearer as giant as just a moment ago.

*Yes, it's me. And it was the only way to change you.* I wriggled free, biting at the paws on my shoulders.

*Change me to what?* I got to my feet and started to circle him. I glanced down at my feet and a yelp escaped my throat. Even that surprised me.

*I have PAWS!*

*Yes, Evelynn. Now listen to me-*

*Sam, Sam, what happened to me? What am I?* The word crossed my mind as he seemed to think it, and the picture of a different wolf formed in my mind from his own. It wasn't black like Sam, but a pure white one with black tipped ears, paws and tail, quite a bit smaller than Sam, but still threateningly large. Like a horse.

*Evelynn, being a werewolf, you will keep our secrets to yourself, and never let anyone else know, unless within our own pack of course.*I let out an indignant huff, a snort.

*Who do you think I am?* He bowed his head and shuffled off.

*You're staying here for a while. I don't trust you, and I need to train you. Now I'm going to go get you some clothes. You can change back then.* he left and after a while came back as a human, clothes in his hand just like he said. He tossed them on my head as I looked at him, totally lost as to what to do.

"I've got a lot of work to do," he sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

CASSIE-

It was Wednesday, two days before the spring dance. I was anxious because Emmett hadn't asked me yet. I didn't even know if he was going to ask me! Not only that, but Lynn still hadn't shown up. I was getting worried about her. I had kind of drifted a little myself, wondering what had happened to her.

I stood with the Cullen's by their car. I saw Edward looking for Bella. When she showed up, she walked right by him and into the woods, him following in behind.

"Ugh, what is he doing NOW?" Roselie glared in their direction, propping against my brother.

"She knows," Alice answered. We all turned to look at them as they disappeared in the brush. It was almost the end of the day and we were getting dressed for P.E.

"So when is your dad going to…?" Roselie asked as she put on some lip gloss.

"Well, he changed the date to next month. He's supposed to do that on my birthday. The 12th," I answered, putting on some myself. She nodded and we headed out to the gym. Seems as today was basketball day. Emmett walked over to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek.

"Hey there, Beautiful!" I blushed, smiling.

"Hey there…what are you doing Friday?" He shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe watch a baseball game. I have all the time in the world to do anything, right?" I smiled, a little sad.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Cassie!" Mike ran up to me, grinning. I smiled sweetly at him. Emmett glared, moving a little closer. He gulped, but stood taller, "So, um, about this Friday… I was wondering-"

"Alright! Line up!" The coach yelled. He sighed.

"Nevermind. See ya later!" I sighed myself. Right question. Wrong person. I just wish he'd ask me! I'd even bought a dress too! Well, whatever.

Thursday came and still no dance question. Mike had asked me, but I'd kindly refused. I was hanging out with Marcus and the others at the Cullen's house. I was with Alice in her room. She was helping me with some trigonometry homework.

"Alright, put this here and multiply it by two. There you go," She grinned, leaning back in her chair. I smiled, writing it down.

"Yay! I get it! That's awesome! You should be a teacher Alice," she giggled.

"So who are you going to the spring dance with?" I gave her a weird look.

"I dunno… don't you?" She shook her head.

"You haven't made up your mind yet on who you're going to ask, so how could I know?" Another weird look was directed her way.

"Who I'm going to ask? What do you mean?" She looked confused, which was an impossibility for Alice.

"It's a girls ask guys dance, remember?" I felt really dumb then.

"So that's why he didn't ask me!" she laughed.

"He's been waiting for you to ask since they told us about it! He was getting scared!" I blushed.

"I didn't know!"

"Well then what are you waiting for! Go get him girl!" I nodded, grinning, and ran to the door. The minute I opened the door, Emmett stood there with a grin.

"Most definitely," he said, propping on the doorframe. We all laughed.


	6. Chapter 5

LYNN-

*So Sammy, what are we doing today?* I was back in my wolf body, padding through the forest behind my 'master'. He was so darn stiff. Just once I'd like to-

*Don't even think of it Evelynn. Pouncing on me will only get you hurt. Now pay attention. Past this line is no longer our territory.* Sam shook his fur and scratched a thin line on the ground for me to see. I didn't have to see it to feel the change in the atmosphere.

*What's out there?* I asked in an ominous voice. I felt insignificant compared to all the information I had learned this past week. It was like a world I'd never known, and here I was suddenly finding myself in the center of it. Sometimes I would wonder about my friends… But then, Sam would graciously remind me of my last day with them and how much I had felt like I could never belong there. Not as a wolf anyways. Jacob wasn't even waiting on me, worrying about me I knew for sure. Would he ever realize?

*He's bound to join us soon. Now get your head out of the clouds. This information I'm giving you is crucial.* I leaned my head down to the ground, my ears pressed against the sides of my head and I sniffed the ground, curious. *Evelynn!*

*Oh sorry, but there's this weird smell… like too much floral…*

*That's the vampires' scent. You can smell them this far? You're very lucky, Evelynn.* I stepped back a few paces. He still stood tall, like nothing was wrong.

*Wait, wait. Vampires? They exist too? Who are they?* A snort left condensation in the frosty morning air as Sam regarded me as immature for the thousandth time.

*That's how we were made, Kid. We're bred in order to hunt down and destroy vampires.*

*But you didn't tell me who they are!* I complained, trekking circles around the black wolf as he walked the perimeter.

*You'll learn with time. Now, for today, I want you to-* I had drifted away from him after I realized he was not going to solve my mystery, and was chasing after a neon yellow butterfly that was all alone. Like me inside. I paid attention to its bright yellow wings that looked so fascinating right now. Anything did, to get my mind off of this… subject. Even Sam chose to ignore my constant sad, hateful thoughts that I had.

Now, because I just felt like it, I wanted that butterfly. I followed after it but not before Sam called.

*Pay attention!* I felt a sting on my snout as Sam stalked over to me and bit it just enough to get my attention and show he was still the boss. I whined a little, bowing my head. *Grow up, Evelynn. Remember you're here-*

*For a reason.* We finished together. He looked at me, his lips just about to pull out as a threat to behave.

*Ok, ok. Geez, no need to be so mean! Anyways, what's the schedule?* he snorted again, turning so his tail swiped me across the face. I shook my doggy head. This was ridiculous to deal with his moody self every day. I hated being the only other werewolf. I couldn't get away with anything. Or even think to myself! I pouted as Sam gave me a warning growl. Pffeh. It went on the same for another week of my doggy training. I finally got the basica of it all, the legends and running perimeter and keeping a sniff out for the bloodsuckers, whoever they were. Sam still refused to tell me.

Two weeks of solitude was really starting to get to me and I knew I had to take things serious. I tried to remember how much I loved studying new things. This was just like a real life version of one of the many books I read. Nothing to it! I had it down pretty easily. But still, after that, Sam kept me trapped here. There was something that he kept pretty well blocked in his mind and he just wouldn't let on to. Something he felt he was protecting me from.

Finally one day, I asked Emily while Sam was out on errands.

"He's just being cautious, Lynn. Please don't pester him about it." She looked sincere. I sighed, biting into a large crab apple.

"So, what's great about Sam? You guys have like this great 'thing'. No normal people have that. I would know…" I pressed my chin in my palm, grumbling after that.

"You're right. It's not normal. It's called an imprint. It's a wolf thing," She smiled, wiping her hands on the towel over her shoulder.

"An imprint?"

"I suppose Sam would naturally leave that out. They say it's a very rare occasion but when it happens, it's so powerful. When the person phases into a wolf, they stop aging, have more powerful senses and also the power to love more than any human can. If they find the right person, that is.

"When you first lay eyes on that person, it just overpowers you. I may not be the best person to explain, seeing as I'm the human side. But I can say to help explain it more is that it's like finding your other half. Like there is no one else greater in the world and this would be the one you spend eternity with, if you could. Most of you, though, don't find that. And we humans grow older. An active werewolf will never age. It's only when you refrain from phasing that you begin to age again." I stared at the woman who spoke so naturally, with nothing but happiness in her voice. Sometimes I wished it could be that way for me, but I knew better.

"Well… maybe there's someone out there for me. I haven't had luck before I was a wolf. Maybe now, it could be like some weird magnet or something." I grinned, spearing the core of my apple with a nearby fork. I ended up embedding the fork in the table pretty deep, with my new strength. I quickly pulled it back out before I got in trouble.

Later, while Emily was weaving, I headed for the bathroom then after I got out, I tried once again to get out without Sam around.

"Evelynn, don't you even think about leaving," Emily chided, catching me as I passed her doorway.

"Fine," I huffed, "saves me a beating from Sam."

"You put it on yourself, child." She scolded in her motherly way. Somehow she always seemed to do that. To remind me of my own mother.

"Yeah, yeah. But he needs some playfulness in his life. He's way too strict."

"Just be careful." She warned. I just waved her off, grinning as I heard Sam pulling into the driveway. He was back from grocery shopping! I went to try and block him from getting in the house. He just slipped around me with a little smile. I sighed, poking my lip out. It never works.


	7. Chapter 6

CASSIE-

"Marcus, give it back!" I yelled to him, chasing after him as he ran away from me with my hair pin.

"Nah nah! You can't catch me!"

"What are you, ten?" I whined, huffing as he ran too fast for me.

"Marcus, give it back to your sister. She has a big night tonight," my mother scolded him. He pouted but nodded.

"Here. Sorry, Cassie." I sighed.

"It's fine. When did Alice say she was going to get here?" The doorbell rang. "Never mind." I walked over to the door and opened it only to have Alice push me right back in.

"Alright, we have a lot to do so let's get started!" 'Oh, I'm in for it now!' I thought to myself. Hours later, I was finished. She had pulled my hair up in a curly ponytail with a few corkscrew curls falling loose here and there. My makeup was just the basics with light blue eye shadow and a light pink lip gloss. My dress was a dark blue with sparkles and thin black heels were strapped to my ankles.

"You look great!" Alice grinned at her handy work, "Emmett's going to love you! Not that he already doesn't," I blushed at that. The doorbell rang for the second time today, yet this time I was about to explode in happiness from.

"I'll go let him in! You finish up!" Alice smiled, hugging me. She left and I grabbed my purse. I took a deep breath and stepped out of my room. I walked down the stairs, looking at Emmett all the way down. I blushed when I saw his mouth drop. I got to the bottom and stood in front of him. He made an embarrassed face.

"Y-you look so… beautiful…" I blushed once again, smiling up at him in his dark blue tuxedo.

"And you look really handsome," He grinned.

"Well, shall we go M'lady?" I giggled and answered with an equally British accent.

"Oh yes, good sir! We shall!"

"Oh! Wait, wait! One picture," My mom stopped us at the door. I sighed.

"Mom, we need to go…"

"Oh, please! Just one! It'll be your first picture together!" She pleaded. I sighed, smiling a little.

"Ok, Mom. ONE picture!" She grinned.

"Oh great! Now, move a little closer, Emmett! Put your arms around her waist…" She said, holding the camera to her eye.

"No problems with that," Emmett chuckled against my ear. I giggled.

"You perverted monkey man."

"Hey now! I'm YOUR perverted monkey man," he grinned, hugging my waist. I laughed as I posed for my mother's camera. With a flash, the picture was taken. I realized something.

"Hey Mark? I thought you were going with Roselie?" He nodded.

"I am. I'm going to pick her up in a moment when I get my suit on. When you leave. Now. So get going!" I laughed.

"Alright! I'll see you guys later!" With that, we walked out of the door, happy and excited. But little did we know, that this night, would change my life. Forever.

I gasped the minute we arrived. For a small school, they threw a pretty cool dance!

"You ready?" Emmett asked, opening my door and holding his hand out to me. I smiled.

"Yes. Let's go!" he grinned right back, helping me out of his jeep. We walked to the door and under this archway where they took our picture. We saw Edward and Bella ahead of us, Bella in a boot.

"What happened to her?" I asked, looking up at him. He tensed and sighed.

"I'll tell you after the dance. Don't want to ruin the mood."

"Hey! Let's go play poker!" I laughed as he smirked.

"YOU know how to play poker?"

"Course I do! We used to live in Las Vegas," He laughed and we went to play cards. After a while, Emmett asked me to dance. It was a slow song so I got to stay close to him and lay my head against his chest.

"Hey, can I ask you something…?" I said as he spun me around.

"Shoot," He smiled, pulling me back.

"Well… out of any woman in the world… and yours… why did you pick me?" he gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" I blushed.

"O-oh… well…I mean… you could have anyone in the world! Why did you choose me?" he smiled.

"It's 'because' it's you," I blushed, smiling. Seems I just couldn't stop doing that lately. I lay my head on his chest once again.

"Emmett… I love you." His grip on my waist tightened. He didn't say anything for a while so I pulled away. "S-sorry! I shouldn't have-" I stopped, realizing I couldn't talk anymore. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the reason. He pulled away from my lips and smiled, tugging me to him again.

"I love you too, Cas." I grinned, hugging him. "Let's go out back," he suggested, taking my hand. "These people are way too loud, especially to me." I followed him closely. When we walked out, Edward and Bella were walking back in.

"Have fun, Lover Boy," Emmett grinned, ruffling his hair. Edward laughed.

"Hey! Quit it!" I watched them as they went back in, catching Marcus' eye as he walked in with Roselie. She looked gorgeous!

"Rose looks too pretty!" I whispered to Emmett, knowing she could hear me. She grinned over at me and waved. I waved back and winked at Marcus. He just stuck his tongue out and flipped me off. I laughed and walked out with Emmett. It was still chilly outside.

"Oh crap. I left my sweater in your jeep!" I realized.

"I'll go get it! I'll be right back!" Emmett smiled.

"Alright. I'll be here right by the trees," I smiled back, walking to the tree line. It was darker there. Just the way I liked it. I saw a little light in the forest, and being my curious self, I went to see what it was. I followed it further till it disappeared altogether.

"What the?" I said, turning to look all around me. "Ugh, might as well head back. But… which way… IS back?"

"Humans are so stupid! They'll follow anything as long as it peeks their interest," A sinister voice chided. I turned around quickly, looking for the source.

"Who's there?" I was getting freaked out. If this person was calling me a human, then it had to be a vampire. And if they're talking that way, then they aren't very nice ones.

"Oh, is the poor baby scared? I'm so sorry! NOT!" a woman appeared behind me and whispered in my ear, "Boo!" I screamed, backing up and tripping over a rock. I cringed when my hand got cut on a sharp rock. I looked up at her, fear lacing every feature of my being. She sniffed the air and grinned at me.

"You smell so…delectable." I shivered at the malice in her voice.

"Who are you? Y-You're not getting any of my blood!" She smirked.

"So you know of us. I should have guessed. You ARE going out with that big oaf now after all." I suddenly glared at her.

"Shut the hell up! Leave him out of this!" She snarled at me.

"Don't tell me what to do, you stupid child!" she grabbed me by my throat and threw me into a tree. I screamed when a part of a limb stuck through my arm. She grinned.

"Oh, looks like that hurt," My body shuddered as she stepped on my dress and grabbed that arm, digging her fingernails into my wound. I cried out in agonized pain and torture. The searing hot pain engulfed my entire body. She threw me into a tree, holding my neck, her other hand crushing my wrist. I screamed again as my bone shattered.

"You're going to feel the same pain that James felt!" She screeched, throwing me onto another large rock.

"Cassie!" I heard a chorus of people yell. Emmett was the one I heard most clearly. I tried to cry out to him, but I found my voice caught in my throat. Instead, hot tears slid down my face, as I slipped into unconsciousness.

MARCUS-

"Cassie!" I yelled, running and looking for my sister. Emmett had come and told us that he couldn't find her. Us being myself, Roselie, and Edward. Bella stayed behind with her friend, Angela. I could smell her scent getting stronger, then it took over completely. Which only meant one thing. Her blood was being spilled!

"CASSIE!" I screamed, running toward her scent. When I got there, I saw the vampire about to take the last blow. "Cassie!" I yelled, about to pounce, but Emmett got there before I did. The vampire ran off as we ran over to my sister.

CASSIE-

I opened my eyes, though I could feel myself slipping away. I looked up to see Marcus, Emmett, Roselie, and Edward. Marcus' face was contorted into a crying one, though no tears spilled.

"What are we going to do?" Roselie whispered, trying to comfort my brother. Marcus suddenly looked up at Emmett.

"I heard her once say that she wanted you to change her when the time came. She's dying, Emmett, and only you can change her." Emmett looked unsure.

"Should I? What about your father?"

"I'll deal with that," Marcus said, rubbing his eyes. "She's slipping away. It's getting harder to read her thoughts…" Edward looked frustrated.

"DAMMIT, do it Emmett!" Marcus yelled out. Emmett looked scared for a second then looked determined and nodded. He bent down to my ear and whispered.

"I'm sorry, Cassie." I didn't know what he was talking about until his fangs sank into my skin. I would have screamed, had I been able to. It took him a second, but he finally pulled away, shuddering, trying his hardest not to bite me again. Even though it wasn't visibly happing, it felt like someone had thrown a boulder on me, thrown me into Hell, put me in liquid nitrogen, and form of horrible pain you could think of. It felt like years of enticing pain. But I knew everyone else was in more pain, from thinking me dead.

EMMETT-

I sat beside Cassie while she lay unconscious on my bed. Her father had gone into hysterics when he'd heard what happened. Thankfully, he wasn't mad at me, but I was mad at myself. What if she hadn't wanted this?

"Emmett, you need to go hunt. You haven't eaten in a long time." Esme said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't leave her," I sighed, tightening my grip on her now more pale hand. I was hoping it was from her changing, and not…"

"Really, Emmett. Go. I'll tell you is she wakes up, ok? Please," She looked at me with careful, compassionate eyes. I sighed.

"Ok." I went to hunt, as quickly as I ever had before.

CASSIE-

Slowly, the burning pain faded, and I awoke to a familiar blue ceiling. My throat felt dry and aching. I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Ow. Where am I?"

"Cassie!" I heard a few people yell. I looked to see my family. I giggled quietly as they hugged me.

"Alright, alright. I'm fine. Really. Just really thirsty." I looked at Marcus and smiled, then hugged him tightly. "You cried for me!"

"C-Cassie! C-can't…breathe!" he coughed. I let go.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Holy shit, you're strong!" he yelled, holding his neck.

"Marcus!" My mother scolded.

"Sorry!" he pouted.

"Where is she?" A voice yelled, bursting open the door. And there he stood, my savior.

"Cassie…" He breathed , "Cassie!" he ran over, encasing me in a surprisingly soft, warm hug.

"Emmett!" I yelled, hugging him back tightly. He suddenly pulled back and crashed his lips onto mine, pulling back just as quickly.

"Are you ok? Are you lightheaded? Nauseous?" I laughed.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Just thirsty."

"Well, then let's go! I'll wrestle down a bear for you!" he said, grinning happily and we both jumped out of the window, into our new, immortal, life together.


	8. Chapter 7

LYNN-

The days, they went by one by one. I rested my thoughts on the fact that maybe this was who I was now. I was someone to live hidden and alone, like a hermit. Even when I thought of returning, Sam showed the wolf inside of me. No one would be glad to accept that.

"Dinner's ready!" I snapped my head up from my cot in the back of the house. I could already smell the lasagna from all the closed doors.

I relished on the fact that I had the greatest smell out of the only two werewolves out there. It felt reassuring.

I made it to the kitchen to see just Emily.

"Hey, where's Sam?" It wasn't like him to miss out on his girlfriend's amazing cooking. If I recalled, he never did before.

"He's… out in the clearing." I looked alarmed.

"What? And no one told me? Oh, he's going to kill me! How long has he been out there?" I started to swallow my food whole and kick my shoes off so I could run faster when I had to leave. I took a mighty gulp of water and headed out without even hearing Emily call after me.

"I'm so sorry Sam! I didn't even know you were out here and I guess I fell asleep and-" I started to yell before I even got to the clearing but stopped short. Someone was glaring hatefully at me, but it wasn't my master.

"Who the hell is she?" I backed up, already debating on if I would waste my time with this guy.

"Evelynn, I suggest you leave…" Sam looked exhausted, and frustrated. The mystery boy was still giving me death looks.

"What are you looking at, you Monkey?" I snapped at the boy, hating his prejudice type of attitude. He looked appalled. Serves him right!

"Monkey? You better watch who you're talking to you little brat!" The heat in me was rising up again. Sam warned me about controlling my temper. He said that it was much harder to stay in control, no matter how against tempers you are. That was just the way we were. He was right. I stomped over to the tall dark skinned man with narrowed eyes. I pressed my hands on my hips.

"A brat, huh? I bet this brat could put you on the ground, begging for mercy." I accused, jabbing my strong finger into his chest. He had grown strong too. So I was right. He WAS one of us. Or would be.

"Evelynn," Sam warned, stepping forward one step. I shifted my head to him and gave him a wistful smile.

"I know what I'm doing, Sammy." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. You handle it then." With that, he was off. "Paul, come to me when you finally understand." So that was his name.

"Paul. Hmm. You look like a Jack Ass to me." I saw that initial struggle in him and kept going, "I've never met such a donkey like you!" I ducked quickly as the boy growled and I seriously thought he would swing at me. "Who never heard of never hitting a girl, apparently," We both growled at each other and he lunged. That was it, just right! I laughed out, and swung myself to the side, letting the heat take me over and the clothes shredded around me and I was back in my white wolf form, battling it off with this Paul guy.

*You're not a girl, you're a demon!* He jumped away, just as surprised as I had been to find out. I took that chance and knocked him off his feet, getting a mouthful of fur.

*Hey, buddy! You're a demon too, so I'd think twice on what you say.* I stretched my lips out, my teeth showing in a grin. His teeth bared as well, but a snarl ripped out of his throat.

*As soon as I figure this out, I'm going to flatten you.* He threatened, snapping at me. I shrugged my jutted shoulders and sat on my haunches beside him.

*Well? You gonna get up?* I asked, sniffing at a blade of grass. He growled again. He couldn't admit it, but I heard it in his head. He couldn't. I helped him up cheerily by burying my shoulder under him and lifting him to his side. He couldn't try anything anyways, because I could beat him anytime. He seemed to hear me and I felt the rumble in his chest.

*Don't you count on that.*

*Well, I guess you need to go see our master and get to training, huh? He and I are, after all, the only other werewolves around here.* I let him go on his own and sprinted around the perimeter for a fast check for tonight. Paul left me alone after that and did eventually go to Sam to have his own doggy training. While they did that, I was ordered to keep perimeter control. Lately there have been more sightings of vampires.


	9. Chapter 8

LYNN-

"Evelynn, it's your turn for patrol." Paul popped the back of my head as I sat on the couch, reading one of the many Jane Austen books around. It was getting to a good part too. I looked at him, pouting.

"But, Paully, I did last time! Can't I just have a break, this once?" He hit me again as I snuck my nose in the book again. I hadn't bothered to block his hits. He would only get more irritated if I showed him I was still better.

"Hell no. You're going out there," Sam grabbed the back of Paul's shirt as I stuck my tongue out in rebel and he started to get overheated.

"Paul, go patrol for tonight. Evelynn has a job to do." I glanced up from the book, curious. Well this was new. Was I going to be able to leave the woods?

Paul grumbled and growled as he left the room and I chased after Sam's heels. He sat me down on my cot and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Evelynn, I trust you enough now. I've seen your tremendous progress, and how much control you have. But now, you have to really prove yourself." I cocked my head to the side like I always did as a wolf. Even human, I had the same qualities to show.

"What's this about, Sammy?" I took note on how people grew to their nicknames I give them. I seemed to call about every person I know by their name with a vowel sound afterwards.

"A vampire has made its way to our territory near the beaches. I want you to destroy it. You can do that on your own right? And you have to keep your thoughts to yourself, or at least away from Paul."

"Yeah, he would be so jealous that I get to kill a bloodsucker before he does." I sniggered, tucking my dark wavy hair behind my ear.

"I'm serious, kid. Don't screw this up, because it'll be your neck." I gave him a childish look. Why in the world would he think that of me?

He left me to do my job, reminding me how it's done. I got undressed in my room so I could save some of my clothes from being shredded to bits, and changed to animal side, tying the same clothes to my ankle. I padded through the halls and out the door to the beaches far off, where I had left off in life. It was the place where I quit aging and left everyone I held dear to me behind. I couldn't believe it had been so many weeks ago.

*Paul, you out there yet?* I called to my… acquaintance while watching green blur passed me.

*What do you want, Miss Drama Queen?* Paul answered irritably. I sighed at his persistence of hating me.

*Just letting you know I'm here if you need me.*

*Like hell would I ever need YOUR help,* he sneered. I could see through his mind that he was tramping along the edges of the border. *Besides, don't you have your mighty mission to go do?*

*Yeah. Well, I'm going now. Keep in touch, ok?* I was actually, to be honest, feeling a bit anxious to go out and kill my very first vampire on my own. What if I wasn't doing it right? What if something happened?

*Yeah, yeah. Not like I can go anywhere,* there was a grouchy tone in his mind. I was just thankful he was there after all.

I got there in record time, even keeping my clothes tied securely on my hind leg! Usually, by running so fast, it always came untied and got lost.

The floral smell was overpowering as I slowed to a stop, and took in a whiff of air. I gagged, throwing my head down close to the sand. I coughed and wheezed until the burning in my throat went away. My eyes caught movement by driftwood and boulders. I took off and slammed against one of the trees, the only one that glowed in the dark to me. I snarled and snapped at the figure on the other side. It was a girl, cast in shadows. I barked out and she took a few steps back. I followed in front of her, ready to lunge. Sam said all vampires were evil, and had no life to appreciate. They were a sin against nature. I believed him too. Well, until the moon cast silvery light on the girl's face. Cold spread throughout my body, my padded feet glued to the surface of the ground.

*Cassie..?* My heartbeat accelerated in fear of myself, my lunge was still stiff, ready for action. Adrenaline seeped out of me, and I was panting for air.

*Evelynn, what the hell happened? I can hardly feel your presence!* I could faintly hear Paul tracing his thoughts through mine and he sounded almost worried, but I didn't care. Everything I learned over the last few weeks, I was starting to deny. It couldn't be true. My first girl best friend was a vampire? She couldn't be… I couldn't believe this, any of this. I caught control of my legs and swiftly jumped the opposite way. Behind a boulder, I crashed to the ground as a human. I crushed my head in my hands, biting down on my lips till I could taste the blood.

I got control of myself and snatched my clothes on. Cassie was stock still, shocked, even for an emotionless vampire. Sam was wrong. How could he lie to me, or believe in such nonsense?

"Cassie…" I murmured aloud, taking small steps toward her. The smell was revolting, most likely each our own repelling scent.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She called in such a chiming voice. She looked so perfect, even more than she had as I'd known her.

"Cassie, I could never-"

"Why are you talking to me like you know me? How do you even know my name?" I felt like I had been slapped. Did she forget about me after this amount of a time? Would that mean everyone did? No. It was her turning a vampire. Those countless weeks, months to add up to… I had missed out in life already.

I couldn't do this.

"Cassie Abrams, I refuse to kill you, no matter who we are. Though you've forgotten me, and that may be better for us, I'll cherish our friendship." I started to walk off, before a freezing cold hand touched my shoulder. I swiveled around in shock to see an angelic smile crossing my old friend's face.

"Your eyes… they do seem familiar. Tell me, you're a werewolf, no? But we were friends? In what lifetime?"

"Apparently, before our new selves were born. Look, Cassie." I pulled out of my pocket, the photo from which Mike had snuck of the two of us after our snowball fight, the second week of Cassie's arrival in Forks. She smiled again.

"So we were, huh? Wait… if I remember right, you left us without even saying goodbye." I closed my eyes. All of my friends were gathered around, laughing happily enjoying life. I then opened them to see the vampire version of Cassie right in front of me. She very slowly leaned forward and hugged me.

"Werewolves don't spare vampires lives normally. So, thank s… Evelynn," I wondered how she had actually remembered my name, but noticed it was on the back of the photo.

"Any time… as long as my buddies don't kill me after this," I grinned awkwardly, still feeling that floral smell leek into my system. "But you do know you're in the wolves' territory now, right?" She looked at me with a confused expression. I explained to her of the boundaries we set up, the legends and etcetera. She nodded constantly as we went to sit on a piece of driftwood. After talking technical and stiffly getting over rules, we eventually got to talking about our lives as mythical creatures.

It was beginning to get light out when I heard it. I jumped up from the wood and looked at Cassie, panic stricken.

"Oh, no!" Was all I could say before the big wolf hurled itself into the air aiming straight for my friend. "No!" I jumped up and caught the blow from Paul's incisors. He landed on the ground and pushed me away with his paws, shocked. There was a large crescent shape on each side of my right shoulder. He pulled back his lips and his eyes bored into mine as I was still lying on the ground with him on top of me. He was panting wildly, like he had been running as if his life depended on it.

"Paul, please listen to me! You can't hurt Cassie!" He refused to understand a word of mine, and I knew I would have to change for him to even try to understand. I would have to transfer my thoughts into his mind. I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on the heat, and my clear thoughts of Cassie's friendship.

*PAUL , STOP!* I screamed out internally. He still had me pinned, but I forced him off of me and bit down on his shoulder, just enough to gain control, not enough to hurt him.

*Why should I? Those stinking bloodsuckers are trying to get you! If I hadn't come in, she could have killed you right there! When you disappeared, I knew what was going on, and soon Sam will too!* he lifted his head and let a long howl out. I quickly butted his muzzle and pounced on him.

*Paul, you can't do this! She's my friend!*

*FRIEND? Evelynn, I knew you were different, but I never thought you'd be insane! Those 'things' will NEVER be our friends! The only thing they ever do is kill people! We're here to stop that!* While Paul forced against me with all his strength, I turned to give Cassie a meaningful look and barked at her. She had to leave! She got the picture and disappeared within a blink of an eye. Paul bellowed, crawling away from me while he had the chance. He ran after her, but I grabbed him by the flank, making him yelp out in surprise. Another long howl was let loose. I knew I lost against Sam, and was in for it. But I couldn't let Cassie die. Not by us. Hopefully, not by anyone!

I stared into Paul's eyes sadly, hoping deep down he would understand. He may not let love, or friendship, in easily but when he does, it would mean something right? It would be stronger, just by being special to him. It had to be, that was how things worked.

*Please, Evelynn, stop thinking.* He shook his head, stopping the howling, too late. He looked almost pained. I did as told, and just focused on both our wounds. They would heal in two days at tops.

We could both tell Sam was already on his way.

*You are so dead.* Paul thought while we waited, laying our bellies on the cool rocky sand, still in wolf form. I was NOT going to change back, since after all my clothes were no longer in existence. Paul decided to do the same, though he had his garments. Lucky.

*Shut up, Paully. I don't care how much you want it to be true either.* I 'hmphed', sending sand clouds out in front of me.

It was strange for me to keep thinking of the werewolves' tribe. It was a trio now, but Sam has the feeling that there are others to come. I wanted it to just be us, I didn't want a crowd and more fighting than done between Paul and I. Believe me, it was enough with just that.

But in the end I didn't have to worry about dealing with the wolves, or Paul for that matter.

"Evelynn Clearwater, how dare you. I warned you. Not only did you not destroy the vampire, you put yourself and Paul in danger too. What do you have to say for yourself?" Our pack leader stood tall in the dawning light, accusing me. I felt like cowering now, but I knew myself better than that. I could stand just as tall as anyone else. "Phase back immediately, Evelynn. You're no longer a part of us. Not until you can show me you're willing to be a real werewolf, instead of the half-breed who befriends its enemies." I gave an instant whine of disbelief and hurt. Paul's head turned to mine, shocked thoughts echoing mine.

*He can't do that! You can't change your heritage, Evelynn-*

*Let it go, Paul. He IS the leader after all.* There was a heavy silence while Sam's eyes scorned us.

*Fine, if you just want to let it go without a fight, that's you.*

*Yeah, that's me, buddy. Maybe one day he'll realize his mistake.* I faced my head toward Paul and winked so Sam wouldn't know. I tried my best to lighten the mood. Despite having denied my fate with wolves, I was sad. I would actually miss these two.

*Go on, then. We don't need you here,* Paul snorted in disgust, *Use my clothes though… I don't want to have my eyes burned out.* For me, it wasn't weird to hear such things. But it was tempting to say something about it. I felt like smirking.

*You sure about that? You sure you're not just in denial? Cause, I mean, I'm here for gazing at. Without your thoughtfulness, I'd be stuck with having to streak after all. You don't want to take back your offer?* I teased, bumping into him and brushing him with my tail as I passed him.

*You are so damn tempting, but no.* He said in a sarcastic tone. Too bad he was a wolf, maybe I would have actually seen the blush he hid. Instead I just grabbed the clothes in my mouth and ambled over to change in privacy without knowing a thing. The clothes were pretty baggy so I tied a knot in the side of the cotton shorts, and they eventually fit enough to not fall off of me. The shirt just hung loosely on me, slipping off one of my shoulders. But it would do. I walked back out, looking down at my feet as Sam was still the same way as I left him. Paul was laying his head on his paws, secretly worrying about me.

"Now that that's over, you have the obligation to go back where you came. Maybe we'll see you again." I sighed, brushing my hair back and glancing at my wolf friends for the last time.

"Alright. See ya, Sammy…Paully." I leaned down and pet Paul's dark fur, and under his ears. He let out a gust of air and closed his eyes slowly, his head back down on the ground. I smiled, wondering if he had actually possibly enjoyed that? Nahh, not the Bad Boy Paully. I sniggered before leaving the scene, back to where I had to make amends with my friends.

*See ya… Lynn.*


	10. Chapter 9

LYNN—

I constantly brushed at the sides of the cotton shorts of Paul's while I walked down the road. Was it me, or did everything seem so different in La Push? I was no longer quite as heated up as I had been while taking patrol at this time of day. And to make it worse, right as I got onto the potholed streets, the bottom fell out of the sky. I was already getting drenched by the time a car drove by and showered me with muddy puddle water.

Really, how cliché.

I was starting to feel horribly alone by the time I saw them. The house came in sight and already there were three boys crowded under the safe shelter of the porch roof. I could have bet everything I had that they were talking about the dirt bike parked at the side of Jacob's house.

I trudged through the mud, knowing they couldn't see me through the torrential downpour. My head hung down, my hair dripping as I got to them. I looked up to see that eventually they were all staring at me.

Recognition was already across Jacob's face and I saw it coming.

"Hey Lynn, where have you been?" He asked with that same casual voice I always remembered. I vanish on him months ago, by now, and when I finally show my face that's all he has to say? He didn't even care, what with stuffing his hands in his pockets and slouching on the porch rail. I felt like crying all over again.

"Lynn!" Finally, more excitement. I turned to see both Embry and Quil staring at me like I was a ghost. I smiled sheepishly and waved at them.

"Hey, boys…" They waved back very slowly. I was still getting soaked out in the rain. I looked down, suddenly remembering what I was wearing and sighed in relief to find the shirt was NOT white.

"You were gone! And you're here, and you're soaked, and damn you're hot!" Quil stuttered, grinning. Apparently, nothing changed… too much.

"Thanks. Anyways, are you going to let me in, Cubby?" Jacob finally got up to open the door, grinning and shaking his head at his friend.

"If that's where you want to go. I guess I'm not used to this behavior." He laughed as I passed. "Maybe when you're not as wet as a dog…" I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him. How right he was.

I wrung out my hair on the mat in front of the door and headed towards my room to change. Secretly, I hadn't wanted to change. Paul's clothes were actually really comfortable! But I slipped the soaked cotton off of me and dried my body to put on some jeans and a lavender halter top. It was a little shocking to find that it barely fit anymore. Well, it has been hidden in the back of my closet, patiently waiting for the next summer and heat.

"Evelynn is that really you?" I heard Billy call up the stairs. I laughed to myself and pulled a brush through my nappy hair. I picked Paul's clothes up and tossed them in my laundry basket, where they would most likely be hidden for a while.

"Yeah, Billy! I'm back! You want me to cook breakfast for you?" I skipped two steps at a time to get to Jacob's dad faster. He was up and ready for the day, as was everyone else it seems.

"Nah, we were just going to drop by Smokey's for pancakes. You're welcome to come along if you like." I glanced at the three teenage boys, more along the lines of Jacob and his usual attitude, and sighed.

"Actually, I have some things to take care of. Maybe I'll meet you there?" I gave a winner smile but this is Billy I was trying to cover up to.

"Sure, sure. Oh, and you had quite a few calls from some Mike kid over the weeks. You might want to check up with him before he goes crazy. Or drives me crazy…" He added, smiling like he always did. I envied him.

"Will do, old man. We don't want to give you a heart attack now do we?" I patted the back of the wheelchair and swung passed him before he could pull his trick of running me over.

"Hey, I'm going to Forks, guys. I'll see you around!" I jogged by Embry and Quil, giving them high fives while totally ignoring Jacob. Like he would even notice.

"You never stay and hang out with us! I'm starting to think you don't like us. I mean, you haven't even said where you were." Quil gave me a look over his glasses and I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't want to know. So, ta-ta for now!" I blew a kiss at the group and ran off. I had a feeling that I had come back to nothing.

I got to my car and started the engine. It worked fine even after sitting in the yard with no purpose. Now, where did Mike live again?

I parked the car in a driveway, fairly sure this was the Newton residence. If not, I would just keep trying. There were no cars around so I wondered if they were home. But I knocked nonetheless.

I waited. No one answered. I tried again. On the second knock, I saw a shadow on the other side of the door. They pulled the curtains to the side and I saw Mike's puppy face peek out. He saw me, and his eyes visibly popped. The door was open not a second later.

"Lynn!" I was instantly pulled into a hug. I was surprised, because it had been a while since I'd been hugged by a… normal person. Or anyone at all really. He didn't say anything about my temperature seeming warm, or body being like a rock. I saw that as both good and bad. Good that he wouldn't get suspicious, bad that I really was losing my 'other side'.

"Hey, Mikey."

"I thought you were dead! You didn't show up for so long and didn't even tell us where you headed. How could you do that to us?" he looked like he would cry and I poked my lip out, sympathetic.

"I sorry, Baby. But you know me." He brightened, having only halfway pulled from the hug. He had one arm still near me, afraid that if he couldn't feel me, I would disappear.

"So where HAVE you been, Beautiful? You missed graduation." He closed the front door so we could hang out on his porch. I liked that better, and he knew that too.

"Oh you know, pretty much everywhere. I got back this morning. And good riddance to the graduation ceremony. At least I'm outta there," I grinned while Mike reached around me and pinched my upper arm. I sniffled. "What was that for?"

"I'm just… surprised is all. You look kind of different too. Older." I looked at him, curious. I hadn't even noticed that I looked any different.

"Maybe it's just because I've been gone since like February. You forgot what I look like. Oh, wait… you forgot about me? How could you, Mikey?" He looked offended. I shook my head in vain.

"You're insane. You know that?"

"Of course I am! No one would have me any other way." I beamed, bowing over. The word crazy rang a bell in my head, about this past dawn. I heard Paul screaming out at me again, and physically cringed, hurt.

"Hey, what's wrong? You hurt?" Mike, with his observant eyes, acted on it right away.

"It's nothing, just remembering something." He stared at me. He didn't decide to ask, because he knew a lot of the sad things I had chances to dwell on.

"Well… would you like to go inside and get something to eat? We could talk about things. Or will I have to get you drunk to do that one?" I almost glared, but stopped myself.

"So mean." I muttered. "But you don't think your parents would mind? I don't think they ever liked me very much…" I shrugged.

"Maybe it was because of the way you dress…" he smirked, lifting up a loose sleeve of my top. Right where Paul's mark had lain hidden. That's right, I had forgotten about that. It had healed just enough to scab over before I was 'banished'. Mike's face paled.

"Lynn… you… what happened?" he breathed out, letting the cloth fall back in its place. I shrugged again.

"You know those traps hunters set up to catch foxes and stuff? Well, one backfired. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." I hopped up on the white wooden rail of the porch and leaned back on my hands.

"What were you doing messing with those? Were you in the woods?" I laughed, his idea amusing.

"Well I didn't take my car did I? Nah, I went back to Mom's old house." He watched me closely. I lied, and I hid the guilt that gnawed at me.

"But after she…passed on, didn't you have to sell it?"

"Oh, yeah, but that's no excuse. I just told the people to move over, I was bunking with them." He bowed his head, hiding his amazement.

"Lynn, you're something alright. I kind of feel bad for whoever has to take care of you." This time, I really did glare and kicked his shin.

"Butthead." He chuckled, rubbing his leg vigorously. I kept my hard gaze on him.

"Ok, ok, I take it back. Whatever guy you decide to be with will be… lucky. In a sense…" I lifted my foot in warning. He lifted his as well in self defense.

"It won't get better than that, sorry Beauty." I stuck my tongue out.

"Sorry Mikey, but I'm going to have to cut our reunion short. I've got a lot more people to apologize to. Maybe I won't get killed…" I murmured, half way closing my eyes, like I was relishing in the thought.

"Awe, really? But you just got here." He pouted, standing straight just as I did.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm not wasting any more of my time with the likes of you." I stuck my nose in the air. He patted my cheek. I gave him a childish look. "Don't do that." He shrugged. He leaned down and pecked the same side of my cheek that he pat. I laughed and ran to my car.

"Bye Mike. Oh and don't call Billy, you're driving him insane!" I saw him blush, embarrassed about having annoyed someone. I raised my eyebrow.

"Then you call me."

"No way! Nah, I'm kidding. I'll think about it. If you don't hear from me, don't expect the worst. Bye, friend!" I giggled, pulling my car into reverse. As I got onto the road, I saw up ahead another vehicle turning right. I should have recognized it, but I guess I hadn't paid enough attention. I just eased onto the gas and drove through town towards some of my so-so friends' places. None of the conversations held any interest in them, so I eventually made it back to Smokey's to have my own breakfast-brunch.


	11. Chapter 10

PAUL-

I stayed on the beach behind boulders for a long while after both of the pack members left. I could no longer feel Evelynn around me, like it had always been before. She really was gone.

I was so angry at her, though. I didn't want her to give up that easily. That just wasn't like her! From the first day I met her, I knew that. She must have known the fight was a lost cause.

I sighed, yet again today and tensed my haunches. They were no longer hurting.

She could have died, what with staying around that vampire. But obviously her loving friendship was more than her life. It made me ache to think that way.

I was alone out here, so I took the spur of the moment chance to go after her. Maybe if I couldn't convince her to give up the madness, I would at least see if she knew what she was doing.

I passed straight into the woods, and followed her scent, though it got scattered in the rain, up to a little red house that a few teenage boys were loitering around. And there she was, soaked to the bone, in MY clothes. They didn't seem to eye her much, yet. Except for that short kid, Quil. I picked up his words and glared hatefully at him, though I knew he wouldn't see it, or even understand it. Even I didn't understand my own actions.

She walked inside, dripping all across the hard wood floor. From here I could see all eyes on her. I could only pierce their backs with hate. I had never seen her around anyone but happily taken Sam and me. I didn't like them to butt into our small little world.

I sat down and just waited for the girl in an only guy home to get back. One of the boys intrigued me, though. He didn't seem to even regard the spunky Evelynn more than some acquaintance. It frustrated me to only guess what these people were thinking.

Soon after, Lynn moseyed out in tight jeans and a showy little top. I laughed at myself scornfully for staring. Stupid girl, tries to do things her way, such a Diva Queen. I remembered my promise of having to beat her in battle and collected myself.

Ok. I have to get her back so I can flatten her. I cleared my throat, and sniffed the air, my sensitive nose picking up on the scent emanating from the girl.

*Dammit, the idiot!* I shook my head, flattening my ears and growling very low.

Lynn blew the boys a kiss and skipped over to a little red car that she hopped right into. She wasn't smiling. So, was it only a mask when she was around people? She revved the engine and suddenly, both of us were flying, her on the road, me through the thickets of trees.

Woods and more woods followed in front of me, and I knew I was going to pass the border before it even happened. I risked it, hoping she wouldn't stay here forever. I couldn't get caught by anyone.

"Hey, Mikey!" I crouched low under a bush near the edge of the wood beside a little home in Forks. I could see her, and a puny blond boy standing on a porch. I perked my ears up when the nicknames were thrown out. Baby? She couldn't like this little guy could she? I resisted the heat centering up in my core and breathed deeply a few times. There was no spark, no spark. I repeated to myself, wishing I could just pounce right on that bastard and tear him apart.

For so long, I've been asking myself what was up with me, what were these stupid urges that happen on occasions like these, and I have yet to figure it out. I just tried my best to stay in control, just enough to make my appearance a secret.

It got harder to control myself the further the conversation went. How dare that kid think he could just say those kinds of things to Evelynn. Some nerve. But then again… she seemed to be at ease with it, and that I would never be able to stop.

*What the hell is wrong with me?* I cried out mentally, ramming my head on the ground as I lay on my stomach and paws.

While I beat myself up, I caught the next dramatic scene, except this one made my stomach lurch. I saw as that bastard lifted her sleeve, the semicircle holes where my teeth sunk into her now delicate skin. They hadn't hardly healed. Of course it wouldn't, she was 'human' again. I cursed at myself.

"It was just one of those traps hunters use to catch foxes. It's nothing." I could feel my heartbeat speed up. I knew she wouldn't tell, but I could hear the sensitivity in her voice. I had gone to help her, and ended up hurting her more than I ever wanted.

*No, that's not right. I do want to flatten her, right? So, in order to do that…* I rolled my eyes at myself. Here I was actually TALKING to myself. This was the only other reason she was coming back. At least with her constant annoying chatter, I could get some rest from my own crazy head.

"Lynn, you're impossible. I feel sorry for whoever has to take care of you." I narrowed my eyes.

*Yeah, you would. Nice try asshole. She doesn't fall for reverse psychology.* My lips curled back and I buried my muzzle under my front paws from letting a growl escape.

I was right, though. I saw her kick him and grinned to myself.

I decided, after getting riled up yet again as he kissed her cheek, that I should take my leave and return to Sam before he got suspicious. I took one last reluctant glance at the girl in the red car and took off running for the house in the woods.


	12. Chapter 11

LYNN-

Had it really been weeks since I got back to the Black's house? It was hard to tell when time passed. Especially when every waking second was another to wish I was someone else.

Granted, I loved being able to tease people, but it seemed as though they didn't care. Or at least 'he' didn't.

"You're really no fun Jacob," I would complain every time I escaped my loneliness and spoke to the boy. He would always shrug and leave me alone. I really couldn't take it. But of course, I was too chicken to do anything about it.

Today, I had my plans on crashing Jacob's group hangout. At least Quil and Embry wouldn't mind. They would finally have me hang out with them.

"I'm really not into this whole idea about you being with Samantha, Quil," I walked into the garage as did Embry and Quil, arguing over girls again. Jacob was already under the hood of his Rabbit.

"Why not? You guys only dated for a day, and that was in fifth grade. Can't you get over it? She doesn't even remember you, dude." I sauntered over and pulled the door of the car open so I could sit on the edge of the seat.

"Girl quarrels huh?" I joked. They both spun around in surprise.

"Lynn! What are you doing here?" Quil asked, scooting his way over to my side. I raised my eyebrow.

"I live here. What's your excuse?"

"What I mean is you always decided to have other plans, like we're not good enough for you. So why are you here with us? Change your mind, finally?" He took a seat at my feet and patted my knee.

"Actually, it's probably because she's graduated and all her friends left her," Jacob teased, peeping his head over the metal slate.

"They didn't leave me," I mumbled, pressing my palm to my cheek. He shrugged and went back to work.

"Then what do you call it when someone runs off with no explanations and hardly even a goodbye. Growing up?" I pulled fuzzy dice from the rearview mirror and threw them at his head.

"No, I call it a vacation. Cassie has her life, and I have mine."

"Oh, ok. If you say so," The dice were thrown back and ended up wrapping around my neck.

"It is what I say!"

"You're just making excuses because you truthfully hate to be alone, even though admitting that hurts your ongoing independence," I jerked my head back like someone hit me, and suddenly the hand on my knee felt very uncomfortable. I brushed it away and stood up in a hurry. I ended up hitting my head on the ceiling of the car.

"Oh yeah, that's it. You think I care if people are around me?" I glared at the russet colored forehead filmed in hardworking sweat.

"Well, yeah. Why else would you be down here hanging out with my friends?" I stared at him incredulously. This has been going on for at least a week now, like he was trying to get rid of me.

"Hey, man. That's harsh. Lynn has every right to hang out with us too," Embry stepped in, backing me up, even literally. He pressed his hand on my right shoulder.

"No, no. He's right. But he doesn't care that I care. He's just trying to prove a point. His point. Hey, if you want me to go, just say the word." I rolled my eyes when he failed to say anything.

I don't know how much more of this I could take. At least with Paul I could fight and know we could make up in the end. I liked that, because I was actually there to him. He planned on being around me, learning everything about me. Maybe it was because he wanted to know how to beat me, but he was still there. There's the key word, 'was'. I left and there was nothing to be done about it.

And I thought I was right.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

LYNN-

"Step right up! Come and see the lunatic La Push boys at their best! One day, one day only! Tickets sold only by me!" I had jumped onto a wooden crate while waiting in the sweltering heat for Quil, Embry, and Jacob to stop fighting over whom would drive the new Mustang for the first time. It took them several more weeks after my fall out with their buddy, Jacob.

"You're not helping, Lynn! Hey, that's cheating!" Each boy snatched the set of key's from the other's hand when they least expected it. I just took a seat on my box and drummed my fingers on my knee. Yeah, sure it's not helping. Nothing is! I was going to be burnt to a crisp, even if the wind was so cold that it left chill bumps on my skin, before we even got to Port Angeles.

The keys flew up in the air and dropped to the ground right beside me while the boys pounded each others' shoulders. They didn't even realize. I grabbed the metal ring and twirled it round and round.

"Hey boys, how about we get going now?" I smiled easily as one by one, they turned to me.

"Lynn, Babe, how are you today?" Quil sucked up to me when he saw I was in control of the car keys. I shook my head, he was no exception.

"I'm the chauffeur. Now, let's go." Maybe today would be a good day, for once. We piled into the car. Jacob ended up getting shotgun, while Quil sat behind me and twisted my hair in his hands. I grit my teeth. Why was there always another Tyler personality out there?

An hour later, after bearing through the boys' odd conversations about pizza and hot chicks, etcetera, I saw hope. A bridge was coming up, which meant we were almost in town and I could escape these immature conversations. If they would just ask my opinion, they'd have a lot of help in their love life and so much more knowledge about 'chicks'.

"So tell me again why we're here?" I asked, parallel parking between a brown Astra van and an old beat up Toyota. We were across the street from a local grocery store, and right around the corner was a movie store. Nothing special.

"We have to find some parts for the Rabbit. And maybe you can get groceries for supper while we're here? See ya later!" I was just ditched. I can't believe it. I sighed, and pulled out the list of things we need for the house and headed down the sidewalk and across the road to fulfill my duties as Evelynn Clearwater, the servant of the Black household.

Al l through the store, I rolled a metal cage for fruits and vegetables and meats, wondering what I was doing with myself. I felt just like the trapped food; like I could never grow legs and walk away, instead just laying there, waiting to rot in silence.

I thought of all the times I just stayed put, regarding what I had as mediocre. I could never find something to really live for. At first I believed it was Jacob but as time went on, we grew up. I had feelings for him still, and wish he would stop pushing me away.

I had friends, sure. Most of them left me, like Cassie for instance. She just up and disappeared. And even though I'm so comfortable with Mike, ever since Bella stopped talking, he gave up on keeping a friendship with someone he doesn't see every day. And now that school is about to start for La Push, I really will be completely alone. Paul isn't even here… Jacob had hit right on the dot.

I couldn't go to college, I felt like it was betraying everything I believed in; even if I was smarter than most graduates now out there. It's just not what I want. I don't even know what I long for anymore.

Shopping was over and done with finally. I packed the plastic bags in the trunk and leaned against the bumper for a while. For a while longer I waited. What was I doing anyways? These were boys crazy about cars, they were going to be gone a while. I decided on a leisurely walk around town.

So many people were out and about with kids and couples kissing openly, joggers with dogs trotting along beside them. In my lonesome, there was something about the day that made me feel worse.

I took a sharp turn, away from the joyous faces, and down the road where trees aligned themselves, leading straight back to Forks and La Push.

If I took a cut through the woods, I could get back to Billy's house within a few hours. If it didn't rain. I took the chance, after I plugged the keys in the ignition for the boys.

With hands in my pockets, I travelled a route I learned by heart.

The sad thing was that it led, not to Billy's, but to Sam's. I had to start running as the familiarity got to me and I realized I would so be in for it if I was found out here. And just my luck, it started to rain all of a sudden, right out of the bright blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, but I was being soaked.

"Never thought I'd see that face again," I heard a voice joke, and looked to the source of the sound.

"Paul!" Even though I was really in his territory in the first place, it came as a shock to see him standing there with a garden hose in his hand, facing toward me.

"What's got you under a rain cloud?" He asked, not bothering to keep looking at me.

"Nothing!" I shot back in defense, and smirked as a thought came to me. "Why are you wondering? Do you actually care about me?"

"Yeah, right! I just find it amusing that you come all the way back here to get a beating from Sam. So, what's your malfunction with life?" I narrowed my eyes.

"My life is perfectly fine, thank you very much!" Even though he was exactly right. "And I didn't come here to deal with Sam, I was taking a shortcut back to my home!" And I was right about that fact. So, tally the points, and we're even.

"Oh, right. Back to, what's his face you always thought about when you were patrolling? How's that going, by the way?" I physically cringed at his sharp words. Two points for Paul. I could feel myself taking a deep, painful breath.

"What's your problem? Do you hate the fact that I can actually have a life now that I don't have to deal with becoming a stupid mangy dog? Or maybe because I can get any guy I want, while I've never even seen you with a girl before? Is Bad Boy Paully not such a bad boy after all?" It wasn't right what I was doing, I knew that. I shouldn't be taking all of my anger I'd bottled up all this time, against Paul. But I was just so angry that even though I tried to hide who I was, he found exactly what to hit me with.

"What's my problem? Look at you! You live for that bastard! And he doesn't even know you exist. Is that a life, or are you just being his shadow? Come on, Lynn, you're being ridiculous. You give up on yourself and go chasing a fantasy that will never happen!" Why couldn't he just hit me instead of pointing out my faults? I'd rather a good brawl than his words echoing through my head.

"Paul? Who are you talking to? Sam isn't back yet, is he?" Just then, Emily rounded the corner and gasped. "Oh! Lynn! What an Earth are you doing here? You're soaked! Come inside, and get changed before you catch a cold." My hand was taken before I realized it, and my mother figure was there for me, like she has been since I met her. Paul stayed behind and finished his chores.

"Oh, it's so nice to see your face again. Sam refused to tell me anything and Paul has just been moping about all the time," There was a bang on the outside wall and Emily giggled a little. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, apparently I have to become the wolf before he wants me back here. It's a long story. But I just happened to come by here while taking a shortcut. I'm not here to stay." Another bang.

"Oh, well I hope you're doing alright then! We really miss you here," The biggest bang yet rattled the windows. "For Pete's sake, Paul! Don't tear my whole house down!" She complained, turning so she could raise her voice through the halls. She looked back at me, laughing a little. "Ok, so at least I missed you."

"Thanks, Emily. But there's no need to worry about me." She nodded in understanding. I went to the room I used to stay in to see Paul's things scattered about. Well, it was good to know he wasn't going to permanently take over the couch anymore. I shuffled through my old drawers, trying to find some of the clothes Emily had given me. Everything there, though, belonged to Paul.

I sank to my knees in defeat. A tap on the window made me jump ten feet in the air. Paul was pointing towards a shelf behind me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Pervert!" I shouted. The first thought on my mind was that I was half naked already. But I was safe. I watched as he laughed at my red face. I could see it in his eyes. Wow, Miss Tease actually got embarrassed. But I really wasn't a tease, was I?

Paul sprayed the window and started to wipe it with a rag. He paid no more attention to me. I stood, pulled the curtains closed, and checked out the shelf he pointed at. It was yet another pair of his comfy cotton shorts and shirt. I was afraid to borrow any more of Emily's clothes, for fear she would have none left, and there was just something about these clothes that I liked.

I slipped them on and tied them like before. The detergent Emily used smelled good; I was going to have to ask her what kind she bought.

"Oh, sweetheart, you didn't have to put on those things if it bothered you!" Emily automatically said, while mixing batter.

"I'm already in them, so it's ok. Besides, I'm guessing Paul threw mine out so it's only fair." I watched her bite her lip in attempt to not laugh. I really didn't see what was so funny. But if it kept her cheery, then it had to be ok.

"Alright, I'm all through." Paul walked by me, not forgetting to pop me in the back of the head very lightly. Obviously, he was going easy on me since I had no inhuman strength. I gave him a sour look. Of course he ignored it.

"You better get going, Lynn, if Sam doesn't want you here." Emily stated. I sighed without even realizing why. But I did as told.

"You should have let her stay. I wanted to see how Sam would react." Paul said just loud enough for me to hear. I huffed out, before stalking out the door, down the path and back towards where I now lived. The Black house.

It didn't feel as homey as is should have.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

LYNN-

Embry went missing within four weeks since I saw Paul. Both Jacob and Quil were frantic, and at first I was too. But then I figured out what was happening. He joined my old family.

"He hasn't been to school in a week! He's going to fail if he keeps this up." Quil was leaning against the table in the kitchen while Jacob reheated some pizza. I slid my way up onto the counter and listened intently.

Since I came back that day after my little running-into with Paul, I've been hearing things about this new 'gang' from my only friends that stayed around me. I started staying out of the conversations more and more, as Paul's and Sam's name turned up. And now with Embry gone, I really had no business with it. At least I thought so, anyways.

"You think his grandmother decided to home-school him again?" The microwave went off and Jacob opened the door to let a plume of steam drift out.

"Nah, she was tired of him hanging around the house all the time. But maybe we should go check on him just in case." They both agreed, but at this point, when they went to take action right away, I stepped in.

"Hey, guys, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" They asked simultaneously.

"Well, what if he's sick? Or maybe just sick of spending so much time getting picked on about girls." They glanced at each other and snorted out a laugh.

"Really? You think that would stop us? C'mon Jacob, I call the Mustang!" They tore through the door and into the yard before I could stop them. I just sighed and slumped against a chair. Great, now they're going to go have a fight.

I plucked up my keys and headed out after the guys. If there was a fight, I was the only one experienced enough to stop them. Because I was the only one that was brave enough to dive right in since after all, I was used to much worse… when I was stronger.

The green trees never failed to whisper my name as I sped by them with the windows down. Somehow, after all those walks I took, memories embedded themselves with the woods as a reminder. And sometimes I wondered what it all meant. Right this minute, though, I was busy worrying if Embry would be trained enough to keep calm if Quil and Jacob started to accuse him. Who knows, maybe, hopefully, they wouldn't even find him.

The radio played softly all around me as I got into town, keeping an eye out for the car I originally followed. I had no doubt that they would not find him at home. I was right. I saw the Mustang parked outside of a little gas station off the right side of the road towards Forks. Surprisingly, I heard no yelling as I pulled into a parking place and got out of the car. Still, I wondered what was going through all of their minds.

I opened the shop door cautiously. It let out a tingling noise from the bell tied at the top of the doorframe.

"Embry! Hey, buddy where have you been? You got us all worried-" I walked over to the three Quileute boys, about to intervene.

"Sorry guys… but I… I shouldn't hang out with you anymore." Embry's voice was subdued, submissive. He turned his gaze right on me and kept his black eyes focused in mine. I held completely still.

"What do you mean? We've been best buds forever, what could possibly stop that?" Quil took a step towards Embry. He finally looked away, and gazed at his old friends.

"I'm sorry." And that's all he said. He started to walk away, while patting my right shoulder as he passed me. I flinched, feeling the strength in that simple touch on my scar, and knew he really did change.

So, it was happening after all. Sam was right.

"Hey, don't turn your back on your friends!" Quil and Jacob both tried to bolt after his fast stride. I grabbed them both by their shirts. Embry turned, as a normal reaction for himself. He looked us over again.

"You guys… don't do this here," I mumbled as best I could. I could see from their perspective though. Their seemingly good buddy just says he doesn't want to be around them anymore for no reason. They wanted an explanation, but from my own memories, I knew Embry was bound by more than just a promise that he couldn't speak.

"Guys!" They forced against me more when they saw Embry walk right up to Sam's side. Paul was absent at the moment.

"Traitor!" Quil yelled, but pushed no more. With my other arm free, I wrapped it around Jacob. I found out, too late, that wasn't the best idea.

"Lynn, you said you would give up your old tricks!" Out of surprise, he grabbed both my shoulders tightly and held me away from him. He was expecting me to try and lean up to kiss him. "Don't you ever give up? I'm tired of your flirting and always at the wrong times!" My shoulder stung as he gripped it in his hold. If anyone was surprised, it was me. "Embry!" He went to walk forward, but I still grabbed his arm. He looked back at me, still over himself with confusion and frustration. These actions weren't like him, but it wasn't the effects of wolf blood flowing through him either. It was just result of so called loss.

"Lynn, go home!" He shouted a little too loud. But it didn't matter to him. He just stormed back to the car since Embry was to far away to catch up to now. I stood there in shock. Quil uncertainly touched my arm.

"Are you coming…?" I flinched. He withdrew his hand. I think he knew not to get in this one. Somehow or another.

When they were gone, I walked to the front of the shop and leaned against the outside of the building, just staring out into the trees. I wanted to go home too, if only I knew where that was. Home? Where I started out as a little girl? No, that wasn't home since the car accident. Home, to tension with the boy I was secretly in love with. I was beginning to think not. I was only there for a minute before I started to cry. For once, I just let myself be overwhelmed by hurt and injustice and confusion. It probably wasn't the right time, out of all that happens, but why not? Why hold things in, if it only makes it worse? Why care if people see you?

A shadow loomed over me, and I had to look up at the hovering silhouette. A hand reached out suddenly and I flinched, thinking they would hit me. But instead, whoever it was brushed the tears off of my cheeks.

"Who knew wolves could cry." That was all they had to say.

"Paul?" I asked. The towering man just took one step back and, without letting me see the expression on his face, he turned and walked away.

I stared after him, the feeling of his thumbs still on my cheeks.

I went 'home' in a daze. No one else was there, so I went straight to my room and crashed on the bed. I was asleep within two minutes.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

PAUL-

It was a lot harder to check on Lynn's progress when all of her friends were beginning to get suspicious of me and Sam.

After she dropped by for a visit, I felt pretty sure things weren't going too well. But it was her fault! She should have just done what she was told.

Then again, I could have done more in a lot of ways. I wasn't one to talk.

But fighting with her like I had, it wasn't called for. All I got out of it was mixed feelings with her. For a while after, I was seriously thinking of stopping by and apologizing, but then along came the gang rumors. She knew us better, but her friends didn't. They might try to stand up against me, and I didn't want a fight.

Plus, they don't realize that we're even acquainted.

Sometimes, I wonder what I'm even doing around this place, or why I think about Lynn so much, but I'm too stubborn to talk about it. I guess it was just because all of our minds were closely linked, we HAD to become friends. No matter how different we are. And we are REALLY different.

I thought it was all over, all the charades, when Sam came home and I was folding the clothes Lynn left a month ago. He gave me a hard look as he walked right into my room. But it wasn't about me that he decided to come to me, and not ask for me to come to him. It was something completely different.

"Paul, I need you to go retrieve our newest pack member." For a moment, I just blinked.

"What?" I asked, my voice even. "Who?"

"Embry Call. He is one of Lynn's friends." Just hearing her name coming from his mouth stunned me. I knew he still cared about her like she was his sister, but he still felt it was best to exile her. I was getting fed up with his antics.

"But why me?" My voice was getting a little louder. I shoved Lynn's clothes in my bottom drawer in a hurry to get them out of my own sight.

"Because you need the experience. Now go." An annoyed growl rumbled in my chest but I got up anyways. I couldn't mess with Sam, and neither could anyone else. Lynn was the only one to stand up to Sam, but only jokingly. She was the only one to ever take the life of werewolves as fun in the first place.

Maybe that's why it was so dull and dark at the moment.

"Oh and Paul, don't stray from the path again. Because, I'll know." I grimaced as my back faced my pack leader. "That's an order." I felt the weight of the oath bear down on me. Damn him.

On my leisurely walk, I stared up at the light through leaves of the trees. I knew where to go just by instinct. I could feel the presence of a new wolf ahead of me. Even in human form, for both of us.

The trees were so inviting, they were home. They whispered the name of who belonged. That's why I knew I could never not be a wolf. I couldn't stand what my life had been before I was one, I couldn't think of what it was like if it ever went away. So then, how had Lynn managed to do it? Maybe she didn't. From the way she acted and looked, it seemed to me it was all a pretense.

"Oh, Embry. Here boy." I called and whistled with my hands in my pocket. This was going nowhere. I stripped down and let my body tremble until the heat blew up and I was a wolf. I grabbed my clothes in my jaws and ran.

I ran and ran, until the only place I could get to, because of Sam's order, was this Embry guy's place.

And there he was, looking out of sorts on his front porch. I remembered he was one of the boys that were there when Lynn first came back after being exiled. He was the one who seemed to be an actual friend, and not just a guy who flirts or doesn't care.

He looked up when I padded passed the line of trees. He jumped to his feet with a shocked expression. Then he stood stock still as I stared hard into his eyes, even from the hundred yard difference. I could see his hands tremble, but not with fear. And his face heated up, but not in embarrassment.

Then I ran straight at him. That was all it took. Out of defense, he took a step back, but realized that wasn't what he was supposed to do. Instead, he stepped two more steps forward, and then was on all fours, now eye level with me, his own fur glistening in the sun.

*Why am I suddenly thinking of Lynn?* That was the first thing that popped into his head. I growled in surprise and erased all thoughts in my head, except for Embry to know. But it didn't work.

*What are we?*

*We're a band of wolves, out to protect our home. Now come on, I'm tired of hanging around here.* I turned around and slunk back into the forest. Embry followed by my haunches. He sure did have a lot of questions, all jumbled up. I wasn't even this bad. I wondered if Lynn was.

*So, you know Lynn? Was this what happened to her so long ago? Why did she come back? Does this wolf thing only last a little while? You must be Paul.*

*Hey, I thought you were the quiet friend, so why don't you just stop thinking for a while!* I snapped my jaws at him and he flinched a little. Still getting used to the change, even though I had a feeling this wasn't the first time he has changed. He would have been a lot more disoriented. I just figured it would be easier on my head. Oh boy.

*Sorry, I can't help it. I think a lot. So, why can we hear each other anyways? Is it a pack thing?*

*Why do you ask questions if you're just going to answer them in the next sentence?* I shook my head and lowered it to sniff the ground. This must have been why Sam sent me.

*well, I was just wondering. So, is Sam our master?* I rolled my eyes then answered in affirmative. He better be glad I was being lenient, or else he would figure out how our healing powers worked. Even if Lynn could beat me, I could easily win against this little pipsqueak. He went quiet. Finally.

I studied his mind while we headed back to Sam's house, forgetting that he could do the same with mine, if he tried enough anyways.

He knew a lot of old folktales about our kind, mainly from his grandmother. She must have been familiar with our ancestors. He also had a lot of thoughts for his friends. So much so, that they normally took over his mind. He was a caring and loyal friend; that was for sure.

I saw through his eyes, what it was like to hang out in that group of Lynn's. How he knew Quil had a thing for any pretty girl, just like that guy Tyler she told him about, and he was annoyed with his best friend for flirting with Lynn for no reason. He didn't think, though Quil was a good guy, that he would see Lynn any different than the other girls he has dated. It was why he could never keep a long relationship.

And Embry also seemed to recall a lot of what his other friend Jacob did, and how he really wished Jacob would treat Lynn like a better friend and not some little immature kid that always got under his feet.

*You like Lynn?* I asked the same time Embry did. Both of us turned shocked. And he started to laugh. I couldn't bring myself to do the same thing. Why would I ever like someone like her?

*Because she's a wonderful girl.* He answered my question. I growled threateningly. *I'm just saying. She needs reassurance, that I couldn't give her when I was around. So, if you call caring for her health and safety as liking her. Then sure. Call it what you will.* He laughed in his throat and I stopped in my tracks.

*Then why would you leave her? You have more of a chance to help her. Now she's stuck with those two bastards.*

*Well, is it my job to stick up for her? What have you done lately?* I read his mind that he thought the least of himself, and only cared for his friends' safety.

He had to have been the best werewolf, spirit-wise. And for me to say that, it was just an odd concept. But, honestly, what have I done? I've made her angry and upset. But I've never seen her cry.

*She doesn't get upset much, does she? Has she ever found where she belongs? I mean, did she think this was home? I'd like to know why she didn't stay.* Again, I rolled my eyes. It wasn't hard to talk to this guy. But deep down in him, there was something about Lynn that he didn't even know himself.

I think maybe he saw it in me too, and I wondered what it was.

*No, she's pretty scattered, isn't she? Huh, I wonder if she's kissed a guy before.* I snarled at him suddenly and he jumped back, laughing. I huffed out then took off running for him to just try his best and catch up with me.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

LYNN-

Bella was here. I had no one to talk to because Quil finally got a date with a senior at his school, and Embry was gone of course. I sat on the edge of my bed, fiddling with the gray cotton hem of Paul's shorts. I washed them and wore them over and over again. I much preferred them than my old gym shorts that I slept in. I could hear the laughter in the other room. I sighed and brushed the bangs from my face as they kept slipping down every time I bowed my head.

"Come here, let me show you..." I thought Bella was moping about Edward. I guess she finally got over him to go after the more gullible guy.

It didn't bother me so much, but I had to stay out of Jake's way. I spoiled anything I had by the way I acted, especially now. He always thought I was flirting, but all I do is show a sisterly affection. 'Lynn, don't do this.' 'Oh come on, quit joking around!'

He was just fed up in general, though he showed his best side to his little crush, Miss Swan.

I rolled my eyes then jumped up to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. It was a warm sunny day, but I hadn't left the house. My hair was a mess, and my clothes were well worn and baggy. But I didn't care. I had nothing to do but lie around and be lazy.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice.

"You need to find a job," I jumped and dropped the carton. Orange juice leaked out onto the wooden floor. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair behind the open fridge door. I frowned at him.

"Yeah, yeah, old man."

"Oh man, look at that bed head! You need to get out some. You know what: I'm sending you to your father's." I looked at the man like he had gone off his rocker.

"Harry? Leah would drive him nuts as soon as I set foot there."

"So be it. She's gone off to Port Angeles for the weekend with her friends anyways."

"She has friends?" I laughed a little darkly, bending down to wipe up the drink I spilled while listening to what Billy had to say.

"Kid, you never get to see your dad, and you hardly had him around in your life. One weekend with your old man won't kill you. So get to packing." I scowled, but did as he said, after I ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I did my best to avoid the scene of Bella and Jacob picking at each other as they ate lunch, and I tripped on my way out. My hand scraped the porch rail, wooden tidbits digging into my palm.

"Ow, damn!" I shook my hand a few times but kept pace to my car. I started it, and went on my way, with my overnight bag in the passenger seat.

"Where you heading?"

"Holy SHIT!" I swerved the car as something brushed against my face and someone spoke from behind me. I made sure I didn't run off the road and get stuck in a ditch by pulling off and parking at an empty little corner of a dirt road. I turned my head sharply with wide angry eyes. There sat Paul with his back against one side of the car, and his feet propped on the little arm rest built into the car door on the other side. He smirked. I took two good deep breaths before I screamed out and whopped him upside the head.

"YOU IDIOT! Ow, ow!" I forgot I wasn't as strong as a werewolf and that wood pieces were jabbed inside of my skin. "Don't DO that! You could have killed me! Just because you can heal in a split second doesn't mean I can!" He laughed out at me and grabbed my flailing hands before I injured myself any more. Frustrated tears welled up in my eyes. Frustration at everything. This is what I get for being a girl. Blast.

"Figured why not come and say hi, since your buddy joined us and left you with a couple of bozos." He took his feet from the side of my car and sat right. He turned my palm over and started to pick out the splinters so gently that I didn't even feel anything, even though they had already started bleeding because the cuts were so deep. I watched him intently as he bent his head down to see better and knit his brow in concentration.

"Why would you do something like that? Sam… he'll kill you when he finds out."

"If he finds out, you mean. He's actually busy training that Embry kid." He brought my hand up to his mouth and bit around the cuts delicately. I was mesmerized. He took away my hand and spit the splinters out of his mouth.

"There, done." He brought my hand down to his knee and brushed it across the cotton, the dirt and blood rubbing off in a dark brown mixture. My hand was clean.

"Um, thanks…" I swallowed. I felt calmer, and the frustration died down, along with the want to cry.

"So, anyways, where are we heading?" He crawled through the middle of the front seats and sat down in the passenger seat, his knees squeezed against the dash board. I smiled unexpectedly and flipped a switch that threw his seat back. He jerked back with it in shock.

"My dad's. Billy thinks it's a good idea to spend a little time with him."

"Oh, this is the guy that you barged in on his life, huh?"

"Yepp. If you're gonna be with me, you better behave." I glanced at Paul one last time, at his distant smile, before I put the car into drive and headed on my way again.

"What am I sitting on?" It had been quiet for a few minutes until Paul started to squirm, noticing the difference. He pulled my bag from underneath him and laughed. I looked at it, grabbed it from his hands before he could go snooping, and threw it in the back seats.

"That girl, she's the one you were so worried about coming around when you first became a wolf." He wasn't asking; he was stating. He must have seen Bella walking around the Black house.

"Yeah… seems she finally decided to open up to Jake…" I sighed. "She doesn't bother me, though." I smiled over at Paul, but he knew better.

"Lynn, you're insane. Tell me what's up."

"It's just sad. She's using him, and he doesn't even care. He's gotten to the point where I can't be in the same room with him because he thinks I'm up to no good…" I heard Paul make a funny noise, but I couldn't look over because a car pulled out in front of me.

"Hey, isn't that..."

"Shit!" Paul ducked as much as he could into the floorboard. "Just act normal, Lynn! He shouldn't be able to notice I'm here." So we got stuck behind Sam Uley for a little over five minutes. By the time Sam pulled off at a grocery store, Paul was starting to cramp up in his little cubby.

"Alright, he's gone." I laughed out, and gave him a hand up while we were at a red light. He stretched his arm and his elbow cracked. The same happened with his knees.

"Damn, I need a massage," he grumbled and popped his neck. Despite myself, I studied him from his side while I had the chance. He was well chiseled, wolf blood coursing through his veins. His hair was cut short and kind of curled. His jawbone was prominent, and when he smiled, his chin stuck out and laugh lines creased.

"Paul, why are you really here? You think you should come and spend time with me just because I'm a pitiful, lonely girl?" He turned to me, confusion plain in his dark eyes. He frowned.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it, because I don't like excuses. Tell me now, or I'm dropping you off with Sam."

"It's not because I think you're a pitiful girl. I know you're lonely, and you don't seem happy. But I came selfishly. I was the one that wanted to see you; I did it because I wanted to." I lifted my foot from the gas pedal a fraction, in surprise.

"I… I didn't know. Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude." He laughed. His brows un-knitted from his thoughts.

"It's ok, easy mistake to make. We're just a couple of grumps," I laughed a little, turning the left blinker on. Harry's house was down a dead end road.

"We really are. One of us is always in a bad mood. Seems like that anyways."

"Well maybe while I'm playing hooky, we can work on having a good time." I agreed after a second of admiration towards Paul. Even though he had temper problems, he could control himself and still enjoy what was around him. Why couldn't I do that? Well… I seemed to now, at least.

We pulled up into the driveway and rolled into a parking place. Harry sat on his porch. No one else seemed to be home.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" The old man called out, getting up out of his seat. Paul opened his door and stooped to get out. As he stood, his back gave a few good pops and he stretched his arms in the air. I was glad he actually remembered to put on a shirt this time.

"I take that to offense!" I slammed my door closed and moseyed up the incline to the wooden steps. "Hey, Dad. This is Paul… he's a buddy of mine." I waved my hand to show I was talking about the boy with me, but he wasn't behind me. He was still at the car. Harry was looking at him.

"You're one of Sam's boys, aren't you? Come on in, tell me what's up." Paul obliged and took a few long strides and made it up to me; where I took fifteen steps, he took around half that much.

We all sat down at the table in his kitchen, through the door on the left. His dining room was on the right side of the front door, but I don't remember that room ever hardly being used.

"You boys are causing a bit of a stir up in Forks, if you know what I mean." Harry gave Paul a serious look, confirming that he knew about the werewolves, but didn't know that I did too.

"Dad, you never told me you knew about the wolves!" I sipped at the glass of water in my hands.

"And you're never here, let alone talk to me enough to ask me about it." He got me there.

"Sorry…"

"It's ok. Long as you're here now. Billy told me you were staying the weekend. I'll make sure Leah and Seth don't come back early. What about you, Paul? You needing to be somewhere?" I hid my mouth behind my hand while Paul was lost for what to say.

"Uh… Well, I may have to go soon, but I was just making sure Lynn got here safe enough." Harry laughed.

"You had to have heard about her walking three hours to get here when she didn't even know anything but the street address. I would have thought she could make it twenty minutes in a car. But you never know… people change." At this, he turned to me and smiled a little sadly.

"Well... I guess my job here is done. I'll see you later Lynn. Nice to meet you Mr. Clearwater." So much for a day of trying to have a good time. I sent a look towards Paul that he couldn't discern; he just shrugged with a hopeless look and went on his way. I was going to get him back for just leaving me like that.

"Nice kid, glad you're hanging around with Sam's boys and not any of those hooligans in Forks. Paul seems kinda fond of you."

"Dad!" I stuttered with a laugh of shock. Paul? "That guy used to hate me! When I lived with him and Sam, he was set on wanting to beat me in wrestling."

"So you were one of them…? What happened?" So, being me, I told my father the story of what I had done to save Cassie, and he got to see the mark Paul left on me.

"You say Paul used to hate you, and yet he ran blindly to this place where he knew something was wrong just to save you… But you end up turning against him."

"Dad, she was my friend."

"And you did it for good reason, I know. He was trying to save you, and you were trying to save Cassie. In any case, that's in the past. You two are good friends now at least…" he smiled.

The rest of the day we spent talking and watching sports on television. Or he did. I was too busy thinking about what he was trying to point out. I placed a hand on my shoulder subconsciously every so often, and though Harry would see, he didn't say anything.

Paul used to threaten me, saying he could beat me, but he never really even tried except before I pinned him to the ground that first day.

He really was a friend, not a rival…

I smiled.

"Hey, Dad, I'm going to bed. 'Night." He nodded and I hugged his neck.

I fell asleep with covers tangled around my legs, back in Paul's sweats.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

LYNN-

I glanced around me while my feet walked me forward. All was dark, a starry sky above my head. Water dropped onto my skin, and gurgled somewhere around me. Trees rustled nearby. And a shadow lingered in front of me. They walked backwards for every step I took. The same amount of distance stayed between us.

"Mom?"

"Guess again." The voice said in answer to my fragmented question. I knew that voice!

"Paul! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. It's your dream, I'm just the guest. I wish I still knew what you were thinking." He brushed his fingers through his hair. He was wearing the same old cotton jogging pants and no shirt. I heard rocks clicking together under our feet as we kept walking.

"But I don't normally dream. How could you be in one?" I could hear my voice echo. He shrugged with a smirk. I could only half see, like all hazy dreams are.

"Hey Lynn, I've been meaning to apologize for the way I always act. The truth is I…"

"You what, Paully?" His sentence was snagged from his mouth and when he tried to speak, his words were zoning and fading out. I could no longer hear him. I tried to chase after him but he disappeared in the silver and grey light. Everything grew darker as his presence left. What had he been trying to tell me?

"Wake up, Lynn." My eyelids slowly opened with much persuasion of my body, and I saw my father standing over me with a slight worn smile. Maybe the reason I got along with Billy Black was because he and my dad were one in the same.

"What's up?" I asked through thickness of sleep. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. From what I could see of the window on the other side of Seth's room, it was still dark outside.

"I want you to see something… I found it after you went to bed." And he walked away. I slipped my legs out from under the covers and shivered a little. With Paul's shorts on, I could feel the early morning chill.

"Dad?" It was pitch black in the hall, and I stubbed my toe on a door frame before I could remember my way through the house. I finally found my weary father resting in his recliner with a wooden box in his lap. His eyes were closed. I snuck up behind him but his accustomed ears pricked at the sound and he looked up with another smile.

"This was your mom's and my heritage box. It's only right you should have it since you are our child. Your mom would want you to have something to help you… and after all, our ancestry was passed down the line to you. Leah and Seth weren't given that gift from what I see so far." He dusted off the box and opened it after a moment's hesitation. I couldn't tell anything for it was too dark. When I attempted to turn on the light though, he stopped me. In a second, I could see why. Something so white started to almost glow underneath a cloth.

"What is it?" I whispered delicately, like even my voice would shatter the light and the warmth it gave.

"Your mother's, that her great grandmother sewed from her own pure white downy fur, birth gown. And underneath that is my clan necklace. A wolf, naturally."

"But Dad, being a wolf means killing my friends…"

"Not necessarily. The treaty prevents you from having to. And I have a feeling one day we won't have to when there are good vampires out there, like the Cullens. But don't try to convince Sam, Paul, or Billy that." He laughed and I felt immensely relieved. He just solved my heart's problem over the wolves' and vampires' destinies. He handed me my box and patted my hands before standing up to go to his own bedroom and catch a few hours of shut-eye.

"I miss being with Sam and Paul."

"Good. As your mother would say, do what's good for you. And I'm not taking sides, but I don't think Paul will always be allowed to come and be with a human like yourself." He winked, his grey hair standing out in the dark. I couldn't tell he was grinning like a child, so I just went on thinking about what he meant.

Was I made to be Wolf? The silken white fur of my mother's gown comforted me as I pulled it from its container and stumbled back to my little half brother's vacant bedroom.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

PAUL-

I woke panting out in the chilly morning air. My body was shaking as the heat of it mixed with the cold and formed steam around my bare torso. I fell asleep on the ground again. I wasn't far from where Lynn was housed. I had to make sure she was sleeping safe and sound. It was easier when she was at Billy's but that was only because I was used to hiding there. I knew more places to stay hidden. Here, at least it was on my patrol route.

Harry opened the front door and sat out in a swing on his porch.

Should I talk to him? I need to know some things about Lynn… No, he would think I was crazy. Definitely not a good idea. Besides, I'm not obsessed. Well, it's either get myself dressed and go over there, or change back to wolf form and let Embry know it's his turn to patrol.

Well, here goes.

"Well, hey Paul. Good to see you up so early. Lynn's still asleep-"

"I wanted to talk to you." I interrupted the good natured man by accident. I had to be so damn impatient to get to my point. Harry didn't seem to mind it though. He just smiled and offered a wooden chair that looked like he craftily made it himself.

"Well, speak then. While you're at it, I'm sure you can inform me how things go with Sam."

"Sir, why is Lynn resisting her destiny? She's a perfect wolf, yet she refuses to be one. And ever since I've known her, she's been bogged down by things. It's like she depresses herself and she wants to be someone else." I felt myself swallow at his forceful gaze. I wasn't used to opening up like this. Or admitting I was thinking about these things. Of course Sam and Embry knew, but they didn't press the subject. They would laugh at me anyways.

"I may be her father but two reasons prevent me from answering. First, She has not been in my life much, second, I am a man and do not understand a girl like her. Nor any woman actually." I had to laugh at that. It was a very true statement for most men. "But Lynn is like her mother was. She doesn't know who she is and must have someone to show her. Her mother went her entire life searching for the man she would imprint on, and when she heard we were arranged to be married by our families, she gave it a try and pride stopped her from hurting me even if she was unhappy. So I left. I met my wife now who had been my wife before as well, and I'm happy. But Lynn's mother never got to find her destined man."

"She died. I remember Lynn thinking about it. Harry, I…" I stopped talking and kept my mouth shut. He stared at my worried face. "I'm going to wake her up. She's missing a wonderful morning." I quickly fled the subject and scene. I can't believe I was about to tell him!

I haven't been thinking right for quite some time. It was her fault, even if she didn't know it.

"Hey, Paul! I've been up looking for you for hours. Why'd you change back so soon?" Embry came jogging up to me as I tore through the path I made the night before.

"Just felt like it. We're safe anyways."

"Jake changed, Paul."

"What?" I stopped running all of a sudden to look at my friend. The boy was serious. It wasn't a joke. Sam had been talking about that kid but it's a different story altogether to know it really happened.

Thank goodness Lynn was at Harry's place. If he had been alone to change, it must have been rough and she could have been in harm's way with the way he does not like her near.

"Yeah, he changed late last night after coming back from a date with that Bella girl. Wonder if something set him off there." I wasn't listening to Embry anymore. I was thinking of how Lynn will never want to change back now with that runt there. She'd really see what he thinks about her then.

"Dammit! He shouldn't have changed yet!"

"Is something up? I thought it was good for him to change, since he won't be mad at all of us anymore." We started to head back to Sam's house for breakfast.

"Just forget it, Embry." Just as I said that, the house came into view and Sam was glaring at me. I sighed. I bet it was about me falling asleep on the job.

"Paul." Was all he said before walking to the clearing nearby. Obviously, I was to follow him. I really didn't want to but I did anyways.

"The vampires are going beyond our territory, Paul. Which means they got through you. You're slacking off because of her, and I've yet to say anything about it. I've let you off easy, but you're putting lives in danger now." I winced as he stared straight into my eyes. I wish my mind wasn't constantly invaded, because it just becomes too much sometimes.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? We can't attack if they go into Forks."

"Evelynn can. She isn't in the pack so she won't change or even scare them off with the scent of a wolf. She can go to Forks and scope out what the bloodsuckers are up to and figure out if the Cullens really are gone. If they are, we have no more boundaries." I was speechless. Sam was calm as he said this. He was going to get me to send Lynn to check on vampires from close up. Was he crazy?

"I can't send her, Sam. Even if I wanted to, she'd refuse to. She'd have to think it was her decision to go, not me forcing her."

"Well, figure something out, because I'm afraid if nothing gets done, and us having to watch Jacob now, Forks is in danger." He walked away from me before I could say anything else. Great. I just put the very person I've been trying my best to protect in danger by being near her. And the need to protect her was no longer because I wanted to destroy her myself. It was never that.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

CASSIE-

I sighed, sitting in Tanya's living room. We'd gone to stay there after we left Forks, and it was having a toll on me. No one was truly happy with the endeavor. Carlisle and Esme were polite to Tanya and her family because they were our friends, but I could tell they missed Forks. It was our home, after all. Alice and Jasper kept trying to keep everyone in high spirits, but they, themselves weren't happy with our disposition. Edward was never here but a few days every month, if then.

Rosalie and Mark seemed more put off than usual. Emmett wasn't as cheerful, though he tried to be to keep me happy. It worked to an extent. Katherine, Tanya's sister, was always talking about Edward and his handsomeness. It was driving me insane.

I turned to lie back on the couch, only to find Emmett quickly sit where my head would be. I smiled up at him, "Hi, there." He returned my smile and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Hey. Feeling better?" One of his hands rubbed my stomach while the other played in the tangles of my hair. I sighed contently, yet scornfully. I wanted to go back home. But I knew that we were doing this for Bella's sake. Though I still thought the girl deserved a little more credit than Edward thinking she couldn't do anything for herself.

I shrugged, "I dunno. Things around here are just….too boring. And Katherine is annoying as hell." Emmett laughed and traced my jaw line. I shivered slightly under his touch even though I felt no chill, it only making me realize how much effect he'd always had on me. Even when I was human.

"I know something we can do…we need to get out of here first though." He smiled at me seductively, but I was still caught on the getting out of here part. Anything would be better than sitting here doing nothing! I sat up quickly, my vampire speed and all, and grinned wildly at him as I jumped on him in a hug.

"Yes! Anything but hereeeee!" He chuckled at my eagerness and lifted me up from the couch with me still on him. He shifted me to his back as we walked through the halls of Tanya's huge home. We ran into Alice and Tanya's other sister, Mary, on the way down stairs.

"Emmett! You look so gorgeous today!" Mary giggled and latched onto his arm, trying to knock me off his back. I simply stuck my arm out and pushed her down the stairs. She landed on her feet at the bottom and glared hatefully up at me. I simply smirked and hugged Emmett's neck and kissed his cheek. One of my traits that had gotten sharper was my strength. I was even stronger than Emmett now, though Alice still beat me by a long shot.

I even had a special power, too! I could use mind control! I could make anyone or anything do what I wanted. I'm still working on getting it stronger, though. I could only use it on one person at a time, but I was working on it.

Alice smiled at us, ignoring Mary, "Going off are we? Where are you going to go and NOT break something?" Emmett grinned, hoisting me up higher on his back. I'd spaced out when Emmett said where we were going. Or did he even say it at all? I didn't know. I was just happy to be getting out of the house.

"I'm taking her up to the Caribbean house that Carlisle just bought. But, I want to get our own place soon…." Emmett sounded embarrassed. I looked down at him and smiled. I kissed his ear causing him to smile up at me sweetly.

Alice giggled out as Jasper appeared at her side. She linked her arm in his. "And that, you will. Just make sure to tell Carlisle and Esme before you leave. See you later, Cassie! Have fun!" Alice hugged me as best as she could while Jasper winked at Emmett and gave him a slap on the shoulder. At least he considered the fact that I was on his back not to slap me.

We talked to Esme and Carlisle, and seeing as they knew things that I didn't, gave Emmett money and bought plane tickets and stuff for us. Carlisle had said the money was for any "repairs" that needed to be made. Whatever THAT meant. I was told that we were going to an island where no one else would be so Emmett and I could go outside without worry.

After getting through the Alaskan airport and getting on a smaller plane in the Caribbean with a secret airline for vampires, we were finally there. It was somewhere between dawn and day when we got settled into the beautiful condominium.

I immediately pulled out a white bikini and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out, Emmett was in a pair of trunks and a gray tee shirt. I smiled up at him and wrapped him arms around his neck as best I could. Vampire or not, he was still much taller than me. He smiled back and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. After a bit of rough kissing, I pulled away, grabbed a towel and turned to him, smiling as I took his hand. We both laughed as we ran into the blue waters, our skin crystalline as the sun shined down on us.

After a long day of playing on the beach and having a couple of cups of imported animal blood, we sat on the couch watching a movie. I smiled over at him, "You know, Edward may have been exaggerating a bit with all this, but it just means that I get to have this time with you." I leaned my head on his chest and clutched some of his shirt in my hand.

Emmett wrapped his arm around me. "Cassie, I need to ask you something…." I looked up at him, wondering why he looked so scared. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me, "Marry me?" I gasped, even though I didn't really need to. If I could cry, I really would have.

"Emmett…o-of course I'll marry you!" I hugged him around his neck, partially realizing that I was in his lap now. I leaned back and he took the ring out of the cushion casing and slid it onto my finger. It was gorgeous! The ring was sliver whilst the jewel was a beautiful amethyst. My favorite color.

"I love you, Cassie…"Emmett whispered and pressed his lips against my own. I pressed back, filling our kiss with as much love as I could muster. His hands found my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. I fingers wrapped around the back of his neck and ran through his short hair. Our breathing grew heavy and our bodies moved against each other as humanly and inhumanly capable.

His tongue found its rightful place in my mouth and I sucked on it slightly. He moaned out, slipping his hands under my shirt, and lifting it over my head. I felt embarrassed as his eyes looked over me. He moved his eyes back to mine, love filling them completely. He leaned up and kissed me gently.

"I really do love you, Cassie. You have no idea what you do to me. You're smart and beautiful. You know how to make me feel like things are gonna be ok. Before I was changed, I'd thought that the world was against me and that nothing would ever happen for me. I even thought that after Carlisle changed me. But then, you came. With your cute little freckles and bright blue eyes. And with the change, you've only become twice as beautiful. I love you more than anything."

I really wanted to cry then. I pulled him to me, kissing him. "I love you so much, Emmett." I bit my lip, pushing back tears that would never come. He smiled and kissed my lips, then started to move down my neck and into my chest area. He kissed each cup of my bra causing me to giggle.

He started nibbling on my collar bone and cupped one of my breasts, turning my giggles into moans. "Emmett…"I whispered, pulling at his short roots as much as possible. I moaned as his other hand rubbed my side, making me feel things that I'd never felt before. Then it started to slide up my back to where my bra was clasped. He started to attempt to unclasp it. I giggled. Even as a vampire, he couldn't do it. I pulled back and reach back behind me and undid it for him. I didn't let it slip off my chest, though. Emmett pouted causing me to laugh. "Bedroom first!"

He grinned, lifting me up as my legs wrapped around his waist, my chest pressing against his as our lips followed suite. He moved us expertly to the bedroom and over to the bed without taking his lips off mine once. We were suddenly in the middle of a large oak bed, which, from the stories Alice had told me about what happened when vampires made love, wouldn't be in one piece tomorrow.

Emmett slid the bra off of me and tossed it into a corner where I'd probably never find it again. He didn't seem to care though, as he immediately took my nipple into his mouth and massaged the other one with his thumb. "A-Ah…! E-Emmett!" I moaned out heavily as his tongue swirled around my bud, hardening it erect.

I clutched his muscles through his shirt and pulled him up to me and flipped us over. "No fair. You haven't taken anything off!" I pouted at him as I straddled his waist, which turned into a smirk as I leaned over him to kiss his lips feverishly. I slid my hands down his chest and back up, pulling his shirt up with them. I slipped it over his head and threw it in a random direction. Emmett tried sitting up and taking over, but I pushed him back down. "Nuh uh uh! Can't I pleaseeee have some fun, too?"

He smirked, pulling me down to him, "You can have all the fun you want, Babe." I giggled and nuzzled my head into his neck and started to kiss it till I found his sweet spot. I laughed slightly, seeing as it was right under his ear, an odd place to have one. I ran my tongue over the sensitive skin and he slipped his hands over the back of my shorts and squeezed. I accidently scratched his chest as it turned me on. I wanted to blush as I felt myself tingle in a place I didn't know could feel that way.

His body shivered. I could've sworn he bit his tongue and moaned loudly. He flipped me on my back pinning me to the bed. I smiled, seeing the animal wanting to break out from him. "Go ahead, Emmett. Don't be afraid to hurt me. I'm hardly gonna be close to getting hurt here."

I saw him snap and his lips crashed into my own, strong and passionate. His hands worked my shorts off as I pulled at his belt, wanting him more than I ever had before. I'd finally gotten it undone, and he was kicking his jeans to the floor. I could've blushed at his erection. Not like I could really. Before, when I was human, and I'd thought about making love, I was scared that I'd get hurt. Now, I wasn't hesitant at all. I just knew that I wanted him just as much as he wanted me.

Soon, both of our underwear was gone and we were under the blankets, kissing passionately. He pulled away slowly, looking down at me and smiling sweetly. "I love you, Cassie…"

I smiled up him, gently rubbing the back of his neck with my thumb, "I love you, too, Emmett. Please. Make me yours." He smiled again at my words, and placed his lips on mine. Soon, I felt him push at my opening. I bit his lip a little, ready for him to take me. I felt him push into me, going in farther and farther. I waited for the pain, but it never came. Being a vampire definitely has its advantages.

He looked down at me, to see if I was ok. I smiled, but moaned as he moved around inside me. "O-Oh god, Emmett….g-go! Please don't hold back." He chuckled and pulled out a bit and pushed back in. He continued this until he had only the tip in, then, he pushed into me hard. "A-Ah! Oh my god….Emmett!"

He grunted as he pushed through me again and again, the feeling only excelling. He wrapped his arm under me, pulling me up and causing him to thrust at an angle, hitting my spot. "Emmett! There! Oh god, Emmett! Hit it again!" He kept hitting my spot over and over again, his tongue teasing my breasts. Soon, when I thought it was all over, it only continued. For how long I didn't know. Some of the time, it was light, while the other was dark. But I paid no attention to the time. Just the person I was with and the feeling that he was giving me.

After god only knows how long, the phone rang, causing us to stop. We groaned out. He pulled out of me, making me feel empty. He stood, and went over to the desk and picked up the phone. I wrapped the sheet around me and lay on the bed facing him.

"Hello?...Hey, Jasper!...Awww! Are you serious? But we were having fun!...Ugh, fine! But you owe me!...Yeah, I asked her….of course she said yes!" He turned back to smile at me.

I smiled up at him, knowing well what they were talking about. My fingers played with the new assortment on my left hand. I'd been waiting for Emmett to ask me for a while now. Rosalie told me that he was going to, but she wouldn't tell me when.

"Alright. We'll head back now…..he's already on his way?...Ok. Thanks, Bro! Happy hunting!" Emmett put the phone back on the receiver and turned back to me. I smiled up at him from under half of my hair. He groaned, "Noooo…why'd they do this to meee?" I giggled and stood up to get dressed.

While we dressed, when heard a sudden groaning noise, then, the bed collapsed. We stared at it for a second, before we busted out in laughter.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

LYNN-

"Hey, Evelynn. How was the weekend with your dad?" I met Billy at the door of his house. He seemed busy for a week day, sweating at his brow and towels and clothes gathered in his lap. Was Jacob not here to help his father?

"It was great. We bonded pretty well. And Paul met him too… Uh, I mean." Billy grinned at me when he heard me stumble over words.

"Paul? Sam's gang, as Jake calls them? So they really aren't bad people," The man winked over at me before wheeling through the hall to Jacob's cracked door. "Maybe you should finally introduce my son to them. He's about ready to give up, with him being sick at the moment." He said before disappearing from sight.

"He's sick?" I sounded alarmed. I was only gone two days and the kid goes contagious on me. I went to the kitchen to start fixing some warm soup. Maybe that's all he needed. I didn't know what he was sick with, but my theory was chicken noodle soup cured aches.

When I went to bring it to him though, Billy closed the door in my face and almost glared up at me.

"No Lynn. No visitors. You don't want to see him right now. He's not in the best of moods and is very contagious." I nodded and put the soup on a tray and into Billy's lap. No point in arguing when all I had to do was sneak in when Billy went to bed. I wanted to be the one to take care of my friend. And I bet that Bella girl got him sick for being out in the rain so much.

Until then, I went to my room. Nothing changed. I didn't think it ever would, anyhow. But I wanted something done now. I snatched my desk drawers open and threw out all my journals and notes onto my bed. I would have done more but a certain note caught my eye. It was a deep blue construction sheet of paper with jagged edges. It was sticking out of one of my composition books. I didn't remember ever seeing it before.

I tugged it out from in between clean sheets of paper. There was a whole bunch of scribbling on a white sheet taped to the blue colored paper. I laughed when I recognized the hand writing.

It was Mike's from around two years ago, when he couldn't master cursive yet still tried his best. It was close to the time when he became my best friend in Forks. After he broke up with Lauren for starting rumors that he kissed her, and he didn't even find that appealing to him. Ninth grade was crazy for drama.

I sat on the edge of my bed and thumbed through the other notes first, glancing here and there when I saw an intriguing one between Mike and I. Mainly just about the girls he liked and my advice to him to get their attention. I also helped him with the stress from the sports he tried to play all the time. I was his true buddy he would call me. Along with the hottie best friend on the sidelines at all his games. I'd usually end up hitting him after all the games too when his teammates would walk by me whistling and smacking their lips because of his bragging nature.

I finally decided to read the blue note. It was written in blue pen, so nothing was faded.

'Lynn,

You're in math right now, so I can't talk to you. Numbers make us both zone out, so I'm not even going to try.

I was wondering if maybe soon you might be willing to go with me and my family to the movies and to look at sportswear after. I would take you myself, but I can't drive yet. =P

I've been thinking lately, you're the only girl I ever talk to anymore, and I don't mind it. Do you? If not, maybe we could try going a little further.. It's a stupid question I know. But, it's worth a shot. And no, it's not because all the basketball team says I'm a wuss for not asking you out before. Which, if you don't want to that's ok!

Alright, I think I've written and scribbled enough.

None of this will change what we have now though, I won't let it. That's too good to ever lose. I just wanted to know what you think about it.

Let me know.

L, Mikey.'

The corner of my bed was sneaking away from me and I paid no heed until I hit the floor. It surprised me into actual thoughts again.

Mike asked me out, once upon a time! And I never even found out. He probably thought I completely rejected him. Which… at that time, I might well have, with Jacob and all. But, was this the answer to my uncomfortable state of mind lately? Maybe! I mean, Mike liked Bella, and Bella is with Jacob. Which is the same predicament as mine, vice versa.

I never thought of Mike like that, but it was worth a try, to cheer us both up.

I went to pick up the phone but thought better. I had nothing to do, and Mike may be at home. I need to waste time anyways. I grabbed my keys from my table and skipped through the house with new found energy.

"Where are you going to so happily?" Billy was sitting in the living room, watching me with an odd expression of curiosity.

"Going to get myself a date," I smiled cheerfully as I slipped on my converse and my rain jacket. It was drizzly this late morning.

The roads were perfectly clear as I drove myself to Forks. As usual I felt followed. Figuring it was Paul, I sped faster and faster until I crossed the territory line and had to quickly dodge a tree that just popped out of nowhere, on the side of the road. I laughed at myself for being silly and kept going towards the house I visited months before.

I knocked on the door and Mike answered, looking pale and a little weak. He smiled though when he saw me.

"Oh, Mike, you're not sick too are you?" I chided. It really had to be Bella! He was about to walk out on the porch like usual, but I shook my head and walked into the hall of his house.

"I'm just about better now, so don't worry. That isn't what brought you here though, was it? It's been too long since I've seen your face. I should be mad." He was almost pouting as we both sat down on the couch, facing the window to his side yard. The blinds were slightly open, enough to see cracks of washed away daylight.

"Well first, have you eaten yet?" I might as well take care of Mike too, if I was prepared to take the step he wanted to do so long ago. The matter was, if he still wanted to. And if we would end up being happy.

He answered with a 'no', and so I got up to heat up soup. I came back with it in one of the bowls I founds fairly easily in his confusing kitchen. In all actuality it was in a big mug. He thanked me and took little sips while watching me closely.

"Mike, I'm sorry. I think I've gone slightly mad, but I was hoping maybe, if we could try something you suggested a long time ago, things might get better."

"And what suggestion was that?"

"You want to go out with me sometime?" He stared, then stared some more.

"Not once have you ever thought of me that way. Why now? Are you looking for a title because of that dude who you used to live with?" Mike was almost mad when he spoke those words. He set down his mug on the coffee table and put his hands on his knees as he slightly turned to face me.

"What? No, I found your note after these years-"

"You know I ran into him the other day. That Jacob kid. He's the one you liked, right? He's an asshole." When he said Jacob's name, I knew he was harboring some sort of resentment so I bit my tongue and stayed quiet.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

My silence confused Mike, and he took another look at me.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" He asked, almost sheepish. I shook my head negatively, a little downcast. "Geez! I am so sorry! Sure, Lynn, sure!" He was bright now, with color to his face again. "But, what brought this on?"

"A change of life plans. I realized I actually needed people in my life. And I found your note asking me out finally. I figured I would give you an answer." I rubbed my hands together while Mike and I looked at each other.

This should have worked better. But I guess I had to let it all sink in before thinking things would change.

"Lynn, this could work. Bella clearly chose the brute Jacob over me last night. And making up what I thought was rejection by you and last night, I'm not single anymore!" He joked, tapping my leg. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You never liked that word anyways. I remember you even went out with one of those snobs who made fun of you in junior high because you felt too alone without a girlfriend. So, yeah. Maybe we will become happy together, and maybe we might even be perfect for each other since we've been friends so long."

"Perfect!" He agreed, grabbing my hand. Well, at least he seemed to feel better.

I don't know what I was hoping for. Some sort of automatic falling in love thing, but it didn't happen. I vaguely remember talking to Emily about some sort of love. Imprinting, was it? Maybe I was looking for that with humans, in a human body. I was wishing for impossibilities. And I was happy that I decided on Mike because we always enjoyed each others' company.

Mike lifted me off the couch by my hand and with a new strength, it had to be the chicken soup, he led me to his body and hugged me gently. I rested my head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"My bestfriend-girlfriend." He kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

PAUL-

I blacked out. I know I did. I had no idea what Lynn was up to when she ran out of her house, but her looked intrigued me. She was almost cuter than when I scared her by looking in the window at Sam's house that one time. Can't believe I was admitting this to myself. Girls don't get to me like this. And it pissed me off to know that.

I watched her drive recklessly down wet roads and almost into the woods. Once I got to her, she was never going to own another car if she put herself in danger like that so much.

I wasn't in wolf form, so it took me longer to find her. But she was in Forks, at the same house as a while back where that scrawny boy lived. I tensed at that. What was she doing there?

I snuck up from the side of the yard and peaked in through the blinds. I could hear their voices just fine with my improved hearing.

The hearing was probably a bad thing, come to find out. At first it seemed all normal, with her coming over here to take care of a sick friend. But then she suddenly starts talking about something serious that I didn't quite understand.

The hairs on my arms were starting to bristle when Lynn's voice was subtly starting to hint somewhere. And then the words were said. I groaned as my chest clenched and I sunk my nails into the soft soil by the sticker bushes and I knew I had to strip down or run for cover, fast. I moved back into the shadows and took my shorts off before I ripped them to shreds.

Then I phased, my teeth bared and dangerous. I breathed through my nose in huffs and tried my best to stay quiet. I grunted and snarled and scratched at the ground in attempt to not think about what was going on in the house. I recalled images that had been inside all of the other wolves' minds throughout the times we have all been wolves together.

Not even that worked. And I couldn't run. What if the vampires showed up and took Lynn? And all because I ran away from indirect rejection. I buried my snout before I howled out, and my body turned cooler again as I lost the fur and size.

I slipped back into my shorts and clutched my hands on my opposite upper arms. Gritting my teeth, I closed my eyes to the two people in the house. Just for a moment.

Dammit, Lynn! You idiot! You damn girl! You don't understand a damn thing! What is that guy going to do for you, huh? Protect you from killer rabbits? He doesn't love you!

What was she even thinking? I thought she didn't want to date anyone anyways? Why change her mind? She never thought about this guy before and never visited, so what happened that I seemed to miss?

I knew I was better. I had to be. I am the one constantly watching her so she is safe at night, and dammit, she didn't even know about any of that. All she knew was that I wanted to fight her and beat her because she thought I never liked her.

Who was the idiot, now?

That Mike guy, for sure. No one messes with Lynn.

I jumped up out of the bushes and stalked through the front yard to the door to knock. Instead, the door opened and through the screen I could see the two looking at each other, and not what or who was in front of them. The Mike kid had his hand on Lynn's right shoulder and was keeping her eyes on him. Then he kissed her.

It was OVER.

"Paul!" Lynn noticed me after leaning away from Mike with a frown, and Mike slowly turned his head to the screen door and who was standing outside of it. Lynn, she opened the screen door like a good girl and was fully looking at me now.

She must have known something was severely wrong. Maybe it was the murder in my eyes. Mike's reflection glowing in my black orbs. And what do you know, the boy stepped out to come beside MY girl and wrap his arm around her neck, completely ignoring his own death threat.

They safely made it to the porch when Lynn slinked out from under Mike's arm and stepped towards me. I hesitated when she put a hand in the middle of my chest. I knew she was telling me to back up and look at her. I took her small hand in mine and squeezed gently before putting it safely by her side before I took one step and slammed my hand mere centimeters from Mike's head, into his metal door frame. It bent on contact.

The boy paled and glanced at Lynn. So did I. She was staring at me with horror in her wide eyes. She didn't have to worry. I wasn't going to hurt the guy. Just make him piss his pants and back off for good.

"Lynn is off-limits, blondie. I should snap your neck for putting your hands on her, and definitely your little baby face." I said clearly, leaning very close to his face. "Be glad she's here, otherwise, you wouldn't be making it out so lucky. For her, I won't put my hands on you. So don't do it again, kid." I was hoping to have the exact reaction he gave me, when his eyes almost seemed to water from fear.

"PAUL! Back off! Mike didn't do anything wrong! I don't know why you're here, but Mike is no threat. He's my boyfriend, and if you hurt him, you can forget your fair match against me!" The girl looked so angry and plain out sexy with her cheeks blooming in hot color. I halfway turned to face her, my eyes blazing with a new fire.

"I'm tired of you macho Native boys. Lynn, sorry but this is definitely over. I'm staying away from pretty girls like you and Bella. Still friends though. Uh, bye." I patted Mike's baby cheek like he did a good job before he ran in the house, looking green and pale again. I was smiling when I turned back to Lynn.

Just in time to have her clenched fist collide with my face. It actually stung a little! I blinked back my own tears as the cartilage in my nose screamed in pain. How was she even able to do that, as strong as my body was?

"You bastard. I'm trying to get a life, and you're ruining everything I come up with. Jackass. Why can't you just bug someone else? I'm not giving you the fight you want anymore." She walked away with tears in her eyes. Were everyone's eyes just watering like crazy today? She snatched open her car door and cranked it with her moody little attitude.

The idiot. She was going to get in a wreck like that. And why couldn't she just see?

She drove off, speeding back down the road she arrived on. I ran after her in the woods.

She was so upset. And her words caught up to me. The reason I kept ruining what she had of a life, was because it wasn't her life. Her life was supposed to be with me. I knew that. Her life was as a wolf, but she only pushed it away. I had to show her somehow.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

LYNN-

I cried as I drove. I could hardly see the road, but I didn't care one bit right then. What did that boy have in his head? Because whatever it was, he wasn't playing fair. My fist throbbed horribly but nothing was broken. So I ignored it.

I knew Mike would be ok. I knew I would be ok. But Paul showed up out of nowhere with such a look in his eyes. And his touch against my hand when I tried to prevent something from happening. He didn't even attempt to hurt me. It didn't even seem like that was his intention when he threatened Mike. His attention was solely on the fact that the boy touched me.

I was confused, and I couldn't stand it. It only made me cry more.

I finally pulled over in the driveway and my rightful parking space at Billy's. No one was waiting outside for me, so obviously Paul gave up. Good.

I ran to my room and shut the door to the world. I crashed on my bed and searched for my mp3 player tucked in my pillowcase. The battery was still half full so I was in good shape. I plugged in the headphones and cranked the volume. It didn't matter what was going on everywhere else, and I didn't even care about the tears on my cheeks.

What if Paul was the sign? Somehow, I just didn't think that boy would be an answer to my life problems.

The fast beat got rid of my fast thoughts and I rest my eyes, staring at only black. I didn't want to know what was going on. I was afraid I wouldn't like it. Or that my guesses would be wrong.

I woke to the rapping of someone's knuckles on my door. It was late afternoon now, I guessed. It's hard to tell when the sky always looked the same.

"Come in." I said simply, scooting up to a sitting position in my bed. I still had my shoes on and wasn't under the covers. My music player was lying on the floor while the headphones were still on my ears, unplugged from the device. It almost seemed too quiet like that, from so long of blasting music.

I figured Billy was the one knocking to ask if I was ok, but it wasn't him.

"Hey, long time, Lynn."

"Embry? What are you… Did Paul send you? Because if he did, I don't want to hear it." The shirtless boy laughed, showing his white teeth and wide dimples.

"No, he didn't send me. Gotta say good punch though! Can't wait until I can see everything you got. I'm actually here for Jacob." I cocked my head to the side a little. He grinned, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"You guys are friends again?"

"Um, you could say that. Actually, once he gets the help, he'll be a part of the pack. So he will finally understand and won't be mad anymore. But then Quil… Well, I'm just worrying about Jake."

"I understand." Even though I didn't, not quite. The boy was still smiling, so I guess it wasn't too bad of anything. It clicked when I saw the tattoo on Embry's arm.

"Wait, what? Jacob is a wolf? Since when? All I heard was that he was sick! Great, perfect. Now Paul and Jake can be best buddies in making fun of me and sharing visuals of what an idiot I am."

"Oh, it's not so bad, Lynn. At least Jake won't be here to bother you anymore. And Paul… well, he will just be the same. I don't think it could get worse." Embry was so positive about everything. You couldn't help but try and believe him. So for him, I cheered up a little. He was right about not worrying over Jacob anymore.

Honestly, I hadn't worried about that too much for a while now. I did worry now about what his mind would show Paul though… Oh, no, like all the times I would tease the boy after coming out of the shower, and the times I would plainly show my feelings at the time.

I was screwed. That was all I could think now. Even Embry gave up trying to fix that.

"Well, anyways, maybe you should actually give Paul that fight sometime. He needs it, because he's gotten pretty cocky about being the strongest around here. Bet you could beat him. Well. I'm going to retrieve my best friend. See ya!" Embry jogged out of the room, waving at the doorway before he closed it back the way I left it so many hours ago.

I thought about the conversation that just ended. Maybe I should stand up against that bastard after all. Or, maybe if I seduce him and hurt his pride on capturing any woman he wanted? Or maybe, I could at least distract him with a seduction, and then attack him easier when he won't expect it.

This is what he wanted after all. And Paul would never want me to play very fair, since I've never been that way before.

I got up and started going through my best clothes.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

PAUL-

Jacob hadn't even been in Sam's control for a day before I punched him in the face. He exploded of course, but it was what he deserved. He was talking about Bella this, Bella that. It drove me up the wall, when I knew both his side and Lynn's. Don't see why she tried so hard when he was clearly distracted by this other girl.

I was in a sour mood anyways, so they all expected me to do something. I couldn't help that Jacob was the closest thing around.

Right now, we faced off under a canopy of trees. Wolf versus wolf. Jake was bigger than me, but he didn't know how to use his strength. I've had the practice.

*No more Bella, and you know that! She can't know about us. So get your head straight.* I growled over to him. I didn't think after we changed, we would have the urge to fight. We were more or less just reading each others' thoughts ad visions.

*You should be talking. I can't believe Lynn was here the whole time everyone thought she ran off. Proves why she came back mellowed out with someone like you to drag her down every day.*

*You don't even need to talk about her! You did enough damage to that girl, no need to make it any worse. You could of at least treated her nicely, since she just wanted to be your friend.* I was snarling but neither of us made a move toward each other. It was near supper so we didn't have long before we had to go back and send Embry off for his turn to patrol.

*Well, she would have come on to me all the time if I did anything different…* I could tell, after him seeing Lynn from my point of view, Jacob felt bad for what he did.

*May be true, but she knew you'd never change your mind. In the end, she just wanted to be friends.* But I couldn't talk. I was about the worst person for her. She hated me more than anyone else. I pissed her off so much, for ruining her life. At least Jacob only ruined part of her and not the whole thing.

*Maybe she shouldn't be so emotional then, and go get some real friends.* The other wolf snorted.

*Idiot, we are her real friends. She just doesn't know.*

*Yeah, well, we all know you want to be more. Which is good. Gets her off my back. Kind of miss her though, as a friend. I forgot how fun she was. And she was kind of hot,*I lowered my head towards him and snarled. *In a brotherly way. I didn't say beautiful.* Bella entered his mind and I rolled my eyes. That's what he classified to the word, and that was him. But I really didn't want to have to think that as well. I turned my huge body and trotted off.

For an instant as Jacob recalled Lynn as hot, I saw all the images of her that he ever saw and remembered. The mud pies, the mornings where she'd pounce on him in his dead sleep, the flirtatious words and attitude she never had with me, the towel scenes…

I quickly changed back and put on my shorts. The tree I balanced against felt so solid and it made me mad. Why did I have to be the only unsteady thing here? I punched the trunk and watched the bark crumble in chunks to the ground. I sat on the ground and raked my hands through my buzzed hair.

She really was attached to that kid. And yeah, he used to be good to her. Maybe a lot of it was her fault, but it seemed like he was the only one she could think of. I never even had a damn chance. She wouldn't ever do anything like she did for Jacob with anyone else. So it was just as much his fault.

I couldn't pick fights about it. I couldn't do anything, really. Because even though I proved I could do something, scaring Mike for instance, it didn't make her see me for more than what I always have been. A big bad boy.

If Jacob's thoughts were true, she'd probably always love the guy. I wasn't what she wanted. If ever I was, I would never give up. But for now, I wasn't giving myself false hope.

I punched the tree a few more times, leaving a few good dents, and then jogged off to go eat dinner and get some rest.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

LYNN-

I stayed with Billy and took care of him after Jacob went to Sam's every day. I sort of liked that he became a wolf, because he started talking to me again. It was a miracle, really. The boy wanted to be my friend! I could hardly believe it myself.

Bella came here once after about a week passed and I watched from the inside of a window as she walked off in the woods, a dangerous place, to chase after her best friend. She showed up again the next day, but Jacob drove her off in his truck and I didn't see them after that. Billy and I made bets on if Jacob broke the rules for her or not.

I think Billy also knew how well I had taken those two. When it came down to it, I did hope for the best, even though I doubted it would happen. Since Bella was obviously a vampire kind of girl. Still, I rooted for the wolf.

But being cooped up in the house did me little good to my questioning and restless spirit. I was sent off a lot to do yard work when the young Black didn't come home until late and was instantly asleep those nights.

I found I was the perfect yard worker, because I get everything done just right. I could even chop wood! The axe was light, so it really wasn't hard to split the wood. And I would carry it in the house since Billy couldn't do any of that. It made me feel like I could finally pay my rent in staying in his home.

The day came where even that didn't work. And it didn't take long at all.

I woke to the sound of my alarm screaming music in my ears and I was up and flipping through my best outfits. Whichever was cutest.

I was going to Paul. Embry was right, I should give him a fight. Make him happy about all the comments he ever made toward me.

My mind was reeling by the time I went up Sam's dirt driveway though, and I almost turned the car around. This wasn't going to work, I was just going to make things worse.

Someone tapped on my window when I put my car into reverse. I blinked a few times. My eyes focused on Jacob.

He was smiling! It was going to take me a while to get back used to him. I went ahead and parked in a good place in the yard while the boy followed, good natured as ever.

"You're dressed up. Did you make a wrong turn?" He asked, leaning on my car beside me as I locked my door. Didn't see the point, but it was habit.

"Yeah, wrong turn into the right place. I'm actually here for, not you so don't get your hopes up," I said for old time's sake. He laughed out and hugged me with one arm. "I'm here for Paul."

"Oh! Well, he will be happy to hear that. Go easy on him though, he just got his butt kicked." He grinned and squeezed my upper arm affectionately before jogging into the house, calling behind him as he went. "I'll get him."

I waited patiently, with my heel against the tire of my car. I went over the words in my head, but none came to mind. How do I flirt again? I totally forgot about that with all my deep thinking through these months.

"Lynn? What're you doing here?" I quickly looked up to see Paul. First thing in my mind was that I wanted to kick his ass for the last thing he did, threatening my friend like that and breaking me up with a guy. But I recovered.

"Hey, Paully! Has it been long enough for you? Cause I've missed you, so I came by. Do you mind?" I walked closer to him so I could look up at him and into his black eyes. His brows knit together and he looked utterly confused.

"You're not mad anymore?" He asked, he wasn't up to anything at least I knew that.

"No, not at all." I gave him a sweet smile. "Why be mad? I can be here with you more if I don't have a boyfriend suspicious about me going to other's people's houses."

"Um… So, you and Mike aren't talking?" Now he was really lost, but he still seemed to smile at something I missed.

"No, he knows you'd be after him again. So he hasn't called since." I couldn't help but sound a little different as I said that. He noticed.

"Look, Lynn, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just had to do something about what I saw, even if I didn't know what I was going to do. But I promise I wasn't going to hurt anyone. I didn't mean to ruin your life. It was purely for my own reasons why I did it." It was my turn to be confused.

"Wait, so you didn't purposefully try to ruin my relationship?"

"No, I was just angry at him. Not you." I blinked, looked down at the ground, trying to think it over. All seduction tactics gone out of me.

"I don't understand that."

"I…I don't either." He shrugged. I shook away the webs in my mind and looked at him clearly again.

"It doesn't matter. I did come here only to see you after all." He looked at me doubtful.

"You don't have to make excuses, Lynn. I know you don't like us wolves. But I don't want you to get hurt with Jacob again, so I advise you go home, ok? Please, for me this once?" Paul seemed like he had all his energy sucked from him. It was strange. And I didn't like it. I thought about what I could do to bring some spark back into him.

"Just because you asked, no." I saw his arm twitch a little.

"Look, Jacob will be back at Billy's in a little while. You will see him in a little while there. But since you're not one of us, you don't belong here." He was trying to get me angry where I would stalk away and not have to worry about him. The angry part was working.

"I don't care if I don't belong. I used to, so that gives me reason to belong now. So you can't kick me out. I can stay as long as I like."

"Dammit, Lynn, just go! I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than I have to already!"

"What are you talking about, Paul?" I brought some color back to the man and it was making me mad. Was I just looking for a fight?

"Nothing. Forget I said anything. Just go though. You don't need to be here."

"What, you don't want me here?"

"…I don't..." He trailed off, and when I saw his look I felt really utterly hurt. I didn't think hearing that from him would be so bad. But I guess I cared more about what he thought than I realized.

"Fine. You're right. Let's just forget this. But, I did come for you. Guess you don't really care though. You got what you wanted in knowing that I live at home with no job and no one to care for. I feel like a forty year old virgin." He didn't laugh but he was staring deeply into my eyes and I bit my lip. It scared me what I saw. "Ok, bye."

I fumbled for my keys in my pocket but they were stuck in the seams of my denim jeans. While I was looking down, Paul had moved closer.

Next thing I know, I was pushed against my car by Paul's body. His hands were placed on either side of me, against the edge of the roof of the car, by my head. I could feel the heat from his skin against my belly through my thin cotton shirt.

"Lynn, I'll never get what I want in what you have now. When you're happy, let me know." He leaned over to whisper against my ear. As he came back, he barely brushed his lips against my cheek. It made me shiver against his body. I had a feeling he felt it, because he looked dead at me when I happened to almost make a sound.

"I…I need to go home, Paul."

"I know…" He seemed like he would do something else, or at least not move so I couldn't get away until he decided what he would do. But finally he pushed back and took his half naked body away from my own dressed up body.

"I want a fair fight." I whispered with my head lowered because my cheeks were burning. He didn't have to know that fact.

"Ok," He mumbled back, still watching me intently. I couldn't figure out if he could see every emotion that floated across my face. I hoped not. Because I didn't even know what I was feeling.

I snagged at my keys and they fell out into my hand. I unlocked my door. This time I had nothing to interrupt me this time. He didn't follow, not even when I drove away. I think I was kind of glad.

Safe in my bed, under my covers, I swore to myself. How could I let that little jerk seduce me when I was the one that was supposed to use that move? He was definitely winning right now.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

PAUL-

"You are insane, dude. You know that?" Embry joked when I sank into a wooden chair in front of Emily's cooking. I was really late for supper, because even after Lynn left, I stayed out there to calm my raging hormones.

I knew what the girl was planning, I could see it in her face and how she hid all anger. She wouldn't do that unless she was determined for something. But she looked so damn gorgeous in her low cut pale green cotton long sleeve with that little silk bow that practically framed her cleavage and those tight-ass jeans.

"What the hell am I supposed to do when she comes over like that, and is so close to me? Ugh, stop making me talk about this! It shouldn't be your business." The boy just laughed at me, making me feel even more rotten than I was before being made fun of.

"Well we can't do a thing about that. Wolves know everything about each other. Man, she looked pretty nervous though when I went to talk to her." Jacob pulled out the chair across from me and sat in it backwards, facing us. I sighed. Never again would I have the privacy normal people are granted.

"She was here for you, though." Jake lifted an eyebrow with a sly grin.

"Doubt that. She may have an easier time talking to me, but you were right in the beginning. She's gotten over me." I slammed a fist in the wooden tabletop which brought Emily's attention from the other room.

"Don't you destroy this house, Paul. Go outside if you want a fight." I didn't want a fight but I was prepared to get away from these yapping mouths for a little while. I shouldn't have come in the house in the first place, since the second I did, I was getting hounded.

While I trudged through the woods, I saw Bella drive down the road, headed towards Jacob. She finally got around the pact of us wolves. I was starting to think Jacob actually found someone.

But I kept going, that is until I saw something flash in the trees. The redhead!

I snatched off my belongings and let my body ripple with heat. I could smell her now. I ran after the female vampire. We killed another vampire recently and I was guessing she was with him. Now she was after revenge. But she was too close for me to let go. I tore through the trees and bounded down the slopes until dead in my tracks, I stopped.

The redhead was racing through Billy's backwoods. My heart leaped in my throat and I made a howling sound, hoping Sam could hear this far away.

The only ones that heard were the people in the house nearby and the redhead. That bloodsucker stopped when she saw I paused and she processed what could have made me do that.

The only person in the house at the moment came out to the back porch. Lynn searched the line of trees.

"Paul? Was that you?" She called out loud enough for both of us non-humans to hear. The redhead moved slightly and I slung all the force in me to speed over to her. She took the step back again and was running again through the woods. Not for long.

She jumped into the water and disappeared into the distance of the sloshing waves. I lost her. And now she knew yet another way to get at the pack.

When I bounded back through the place I stopped, Lynn wasn't where I last saw her. Now was the best time for her to come back to Sam's.

I went back to tell the wolf leader just that but saw Bella and Lynn side by side with the rest of the group in the living room of Sam's home.

When I got there, Lynn refused to look at me. But Jacob, Embry, and Jared all did. Jared, the kid who worked together with Embry and ganged up on me. He had been gone training with Sam for several days.

"You didn't catch her, did you?"

"No. She swam off. I called you guys for help, but no one showed up. She figured out Lynn has something to do with us though, she saw her come out and call me." I glanced at her, almost an arm's length away on my left. She didn't acknowledge me. If she did, she was good at hiding.

"Well, we have to keep both you girls here now, then. Because Bella just informed us that the redhead is Victoria, and is after her because the Cullens killed her mate. And now she would have access to Lynn is she stayed at Billy's."

"This is going to be one cooped up house. Can we build some extra rooms, because I'm not sharing my bed with anyone. I need my beauty sleep." Jared joked and Embry laughed in agreement.

"We're taking shifts now that we know the redhead- Victoria is after Bella."

"Cool, we have bait!" Jacob glared at the thought of Bella being used to lure a vampire.

"Hold on a minute! I don't see a point in me being here when I'm not helping at all. I don't need you guys protecting me when you have too much to do anyways." Lynn threw her hands up in the air to get everyone's attention, seeing as there were several conversations going on at once, joking and serious all aside now.

"Lynn, you're staying here." I warned her. She finally turned to me, pissed.

"Says the one who was trying to run me off the other day. I doubt that Victoria will even care about me."

"You're wrong. She'll use any means. She was able to find out everything about me and know my whole life story. She can do the same for you because you're friends with Paul." She snorted as Bella mentioned being friends with me. I guess she was done pretending not to be mad at me. It was a little aggravating. I think I liked her pretending better, because she would talk to me then.

"I don't care. I'm not getting in the way. And if she comes after me, I can at least try and lead her away from your trail and distract her so you can catch her unawares."

"Stop being unrealistic, Evelynn." I growled, only my head turned to face her to know I wasn't going to use all my force to show her, that I wouldn't back down.

"Shutup Paully. You know as well as I do that it could work. Even if there's a chance it won't, it will take her a little bit to tear my tough skin." She was back to joking at least. But I didn't find that funny in the least. I even growled as she said it. She just faced away to the rest of the group, not caring that I was agitated.

"Lynn, I still think you should stay here for the time being. Besides, most everybody will be taking turns going to watch Bella's house." Sam was a natural boss, but Lynn used to always fight off his orders, even though she couldn't stop herself from doing it. It was no different now. She glared at him and turned on her heel.

"I'm not staying here. You'll have to tape me to a chair." She walked into the other room, as if she was going to walk out the front door but only sat in the corner of the couch. It almost made me smile seeing her indignant like that. But this was serious business.

"Paul, you're in charge of watching her. Jacob, Embry. You guys follow Bella home and watch her back. Jared, you come with me to see if Victoria is still out in the water." We all nodded and followed his direct orders. It figures I would get just what I wanted in having to talk to Lynn, whether she liked it or not.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Lynn-

"Stop looking at me," I huffed when Paul plopped down on the couch beside me. I kicked my foot up over my knee to keep a gap between me and the wolf.

"I wasn't, promise."

"Look, I'm not staying here. So don't start yelling at me. How about don't even talk to me," Paul was about to say something but I interrupted him and stood back on my feet. "We're not friends all right? From the beginning, you chose to see me as competition. I might not be a wolf anymore, but I'm still strong. I'm not going to have you tear me down anymore. No one is. You saw me when I was weak, and frankly I'm done." I began to laugh. I've never said this before! "Yeah, that's right! I _give up._" I walked from the room, leaving a dumbstruck look on Paul's face.

My phone was in my car so I headed that way, thinking about everything that I have gone through until today. All the emotions toward Jacob which were so unnecessary, giving up school to be a wolf and then choosing not to live that life anymore, losing what friends I'd ever managed to make, and seeing a father that never even raised me. Now, having to deal with Paul. I was done.

I sat down in the fabric driver's seat and closed the door. I needed one of those friends I used to have. I scanned through my contacts and found her number. My thumb hovered over the screen for a moment before finally deciding to press the call button.

"Hello?" Her voice was so familiar all of a sudden, like all this time had never passed.

"Hey, Cass…"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

CASSIE-

Cassie-  
"Lynn? Guess what! We're coming back to Forks! Apparently, Edward thinks that Bella killed herself so he went to Italy to die! Uh…which is BAD of course! I don't want to lost my brother or anything…uh…crap! Now I sound like a horrible person!"  
I heard Lynn laugh, though it seemed different from the way it should be. I had remembered everything in time. Carlisle had said that it may have been from the blows that my head had taken when Victoria had slammed me against the tree. I was so glad to remember my friends now!  
"We all know you don't mean it like that, Cassie. That's great! You better call me when you get here! We HAVE to go shopping in Port Angles when you get here! I need to get my mind of everything and it'll be great to see you again!"  
I blinked, finally placing the odd tone in her voice. Something had happened. And it took a toll on my best friend. "Lynn, what happened? Did that wolf from your pack hurt you? I'll hit him in the back of the face if he did!"  
Lynn, laughed again, this time sounding like her normal self. "No, no. Well, not really. Not in the way you're thinking. I'll tell you everything when you get here. When ARE you getting here anyways?"  
"Oh were coming in at-" I stopped as arms wrapped around me. I turned to be kissed smack in the mouth.  
"I leave for five minutes and my soon-to-be wife is letting the dogs out." I giggled, then I heard a surprised gasp and remembered that Lynn was on the line.

LYNN-

"You're getting married?" I yelled into the phone.

"Well… yeah." I heard giggling as Cassie held the phone away while faint kissing sounds followed after. I rolled my eyes and smiled, happy for my friend.

"I guess that's one more thing to celebrate, and hey… thanks for still being a friend." I felt overwhelmed with relief by being able to say just that.

"What are you talking about? Of course we're still friends! It's not like you tried to kill me when you were suppose to after all!" Cassie laughed good-naturedly, always the optimistic.

A knock resounded off my window and I dropped my phone in the fright. I looked up to see Paul with his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

"Why do I have the feeling you're up to no good?" He said as he pulled open my door that I forgot to lock. "Come back inside before anyone thinks you're trying to run away—again."

"Leave me alone, Paully. I told you that I'm not staying here and that you can't stop me." He just laughed at my attempt to close the door that he held with a firm grip. My phone was still on the floorboard, so I ignored him and picked it back up.

"Hello? Yeah, I'm still here." I glared at Paul while saying this.

"Is everything ok? It's sounds like you're fighting with someone!"

"No, I'm fine, but I have to go for now. See you soon, bye!" I hung up after Cass said the same. Paul was staring at me, expecting me to tell him who I was talking to. I'm not going to, though. "Didn't I just tell you to go away?"

"Technically, you said to leave you alone. But I get the point. You want privacy so you can talk to whatever boyfriend you have this week," I jumped out of the car and jabbed a finger into the boy's bare chest.

"I already told you that I'm not talking to Mike, so what more do you expect from me, huh?" He just brushed my hand away and walked back inside. I sucked in a breath and let out a dramatic sigh before following after him. I can't believe I'm letting them keep me here hostage.

For an hour, we waited on the rest of the pack to report back what the situation was. Yet, no one came. It was just Emily, Paul, and I. Paul had sulked off to his room about half an hour ago, after stealing the biggest steak Emily had cooked up. That left me with Sam Uley's wife to have my life prodded and poked at, as always with her.

Eventually, Sam came back with Embry. They both had somber looks on their faces. I was sitting on the couch as they walked in, and both sets of eyes were immediately on me. I wished at that moment to be able to read their minds just so the suspense would go away.

"Lynn, we need to talk." Sam motioned for me to follow him, a customary thing I had gotten used to while living here.

"Is It about Victoria? Have you guys spotted her again?"

"No, we haven't seen any more vampires… But we did hear from Billy." I didn't like the sounds of that. I just left Billy. Why would they hear from him, unless he got hurt being all alone in that house of his?

"Sam, please tell me he's ok," I looked into my old leader's dark eyes for affirmation. He looked away and coughed awkwardly.

"He's fine… um, it's your father.." He couldn't say it so he only looked at Embry, the sensitive one. Oh, god.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry. Harry had a heart attack, and he didn't make it." Jacob's friend pulled me into a hug, hoping it would dull the blow.

"No, please…don't. Don't touch me. I don't even know my dad." That was all I could say, all I could think. My dad never knew me. I never knew him, except for that weekend. It had been a relief from reality. But now… what? I'm an orphan?

"Lynn, where are you going?" Embry had let go in time for me to back away out of anyone's reach.

"Fresh air," I muttered, not caring what anyone said anymore. Harry didn't deserve this. I don't understand why it would happen to someone like him. I just got back into his life, and he's being taken away. It's like no one can actually stay in a life like mine.

I stalked from the rocky path and into the woods where I knew I could actually get some peace before the wolves were sent after me. I didn't care about the danger of some stupid redhead bloodsucker out for my blood. It didn't matter to me one bit.

I just needed space from this world.


End file.
